Between Two Worlds
by OuterEnd07
Summary: After All Might, Izuku's idol, shatters his dreams of becoming a hero, he attempts suicide by jumping off a building. Before he reached the ground, though, Izuku is saved by a stranger. A stranger that motivated his dream to be a hero but unknown to Izuku at the time, the stranger had bigger plans for him. Plans that involved him to change his belief and goals but is he going to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The hero hopeful meets the anti-villain**

Building

Izuku sighed as he took of his shoes and lowered them besides him and got on top of the railing looking down with a blank expression.

"It will only take a few seconds for it to stop and all will be over," Izuku told himself as he looked down at the ground that was very far from where he stood, closing his eyes and leaned forward letting gravity pull him down.

_"It will only take a second for it to all go away, for the pain, the humiliation all to stop,"_ Izuku thought as he felt gravity pulling him down but, he was halted abruptly not by splatting on the pavement but by someone grabbing him by his uniform, opening his eyes Izuku met green eyes just like his.

"Yo kid did you slip?" the man asked Izuku managed to get the feature of the man who seemed to save him. His hair was a messy chocolate brown, green eyes and white skin his attire was of a black shirt and a long sleeve green jacket, his pants were a deep blue and sneakers were black and white.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" the man asked again making Izuku nodded dumbly making him sigh in relief. "That's good, I thought I had to run you to a hospital," the man said as he lowered Izuku to the ground.

Izuku looked at the older man. "Why did you saved me?" he asked getting a confused look from the man.

"Well, you were falling," the man said getting a blank look from the boy.

"You could have moved out of the way or watched?" Izuku suggested as the man lowered to his level looking him on his eyes.

"That would be heartless and fucked up of me to do," the man said with a small smile but Izuku frown at him.

"Why would you care if a random kid would try to kill himself?" Izuku asked.

"Well, because killing yourself will only prove those who made you do this they're right," the man said getting watery eyes from Izuku.

"Even if they're right, even what they say and do is justified?" Izuku asked with a stuttered making the man raise an eyebrow.

"What are there reasons to justify their action or what they say that's right?" the man asked.

Izuku started to cry. "Because I'm quirkless," he said only to get flicked on the forehead. "Why did you do that!" Izuku shouted holding his forehead.

"I do that to people who give me stupid answers," the man said standing up. "Being quirkless doesn't mean someone can treat you like trash," the man said.

"But they are rig…" Izuku started but stopped when the man did it again. "Stopping doing that!" Izuku shouted.

"Then stop giving me stupid answers," the man said looking at the kid and sighed. "Look kid being quirkless doesn't mean you're lower than trash if someone say's that punch them in the face," the man said.

"But what if someone quirkless wants to be a hero?" Izuku asked making the man look at him and smile.

"Then be a quirkless hero, to save someone's life because, you want too and not because of obligation then you are a real hero," the man said making Izuku look at him in surprise.

"But how, if the heroes who are stronger or smarter than me if they die on the job what chance do, I have?" Izuku asked those were the exact words his idol Allmight said to him minutes ago making, him look at the ground.

"Then it means that it takes more than just a quirk to be a hero," the man said making Izuku smile slightly but it faded as the words Allmight used ran through his mind.

"But even when the number one hero says its impossible what chances do, I have?" Izuku asked.

"Kid, there was a time where the idea of people having powers was impossible but look at it now something considered impossible today can and probably will be possible tomorrow," The man said making, Izuku now smile a little.

"Thank you, mister…" Izuku started but stopped realising he hadn't asked the man's name.

"Minogashita, Ben Minogashita and you kid?" Ben asked with a smile.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said getting a nod from the man who extended his fist waiting for a fist bump.

"Then Izuku Midoriya. I know that you will be something great," he said as Izuku bumped his fist with a smile and nodded.

"Thank you and I will," Izuku said as he started to walk away.

A week later

Ben was in a McDonald enjoying his happy meal while he surfed the net on his phone that was until, he heard someone calling him making the man to look up from his phone to see Izuku who was running towards him with a big smile.

"Mister Ben!" Izuku shouted excitedly getting a wave from Ben.

"Yo kid, you seem thrilled what's up?" he asked as the boy sat down.

"After I left, I saw a sludge villain was holding my friend hostage, and the heroes were doing nothing so, I ran to save him and managed but the villain looked at me and was ready to hit me and managed dodge his attack then Allmight showed up and knocked out the villain and after everything was dealt with, I was walking home and Allmight showed up and told me that, he will give me his quirk," Izuku said in one go and now was taking gulps of air to regain, his breath while Ben looked at him with a smirk.

"Well, that sure was a crazy week," Ben said as the boy finally got his breath back.

"Yes, it was and it all thanks to you mister Ben," Izuku said with a smile getting a raised eyebrow from Ben.

"Well, thanks but I didn't do much," Ben said getting a shook of the head from Izuku.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died and beside that you are the first person who truthfully believed, I could be a hero and for that I thank you Mister Ben," Izuku said getting a nod from the man.

"First you can call me Ben and second how come I'm the first to believe that, you could be a hero didn't your parents or your friends believed in you?" Ben asked seeing that it caused the boy to frown.

"My parents well my father left me and my mother when, I was younger and he doesn't talk to me but, I don't care anyway while my mother she believed in me out of pity and to talk about my friend the only person who is my friend is my bully," Izuku said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that but look at the good side now that you're going to have a quirk, your mother will now believe you for real," Ben said with a smile but it went away as he could see the boy had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, it would be good if she was still alive," Izuku said cleaning his tears.

"I'm sorry to mention it," Ben apologised getting a nod from Izuku.

"You didn't know so don't worry about it," Izuku said making Ben frown.

"And with who do you live with and how do you support yourself?" Ben questioned.

"I live by myself and my father gives me money each month even if he doesn't want to speak to me," Izuku said.

"Once again, I'm sorry that, I mention how about I buy you a happy meal?" Ben asked getting a nod from Izuku.

"Sure, thank you Ben," Izuku said as the man got up. "And can, I ask you something?" he asked getting a nod from Ben.

"Yeah go ahead," Ben answered.

"What's your job are you a hero or something?" Izuku asked something that he wanted to know him since the man saved his life.

"Not really, I'm what people would usually call a villain wait here, I'm going to make the order," Ben said leaving the boy who looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

"_His face makes me remember the Pikachu meme," _Ben thought as he walked to the front counter.

Izuku's brain was in overdrive. _"How can he be a villain? he saved me and even give me motivation to live and hope how can he be a bad person…"_ Izuku thought but those were stopped when Ben arrived with his meal.

"Eat up Izuku," Ben said as he continues to eat his meal.

"How the hell are you a villain!" Izuku shouted but soon realised and slapped his mouth shut with his hand and was with a horrified look but Ben was calm almost like nothing happened.

"Don't worry kid, this area between you and me is complete silent so you can say anything," Ben said making the boy lower his hand.

"How can that be?" Izuku asked as Ben pulled out a disk like device out of his pocket.

"This small device here helps me. it blocks the sound from a small area," Ben said putting it back on his pocket Izuku stayed silent for a bit then remembered what, he wanted to ask.

"But how can you be a villain you saved me and gave me hope to be a hero?" Izuku asked stopping Ben from biting his burger.

"Izuku just because I saved you, does not mean I'm a hero," Ben said getting a confused look from Izuku.

"What do you mean, heroes save people," Izuku said getting a snort from Ben.

"Izuku let me tell you this world isn't black and white and also are the people there is no one that is born evil or good. We are changed by the place and people around us," Ben said.

"Why do you believe it?" Izuku questioned.

"Well easy my parents were heroes, and they showed me that the title of hero and villain doesn't mean nothing. They tortured me physically, mentally and emotionally for the fact they thought, I was quirkless and no fucking hero came to save me no matter how many times, I cried or begged," Ben said in such a calm tone that made Izuku feel uneasy.

"What happen to them?" Izuku asked as Ben looked at him and smirked in a way that scared him.

"Well…

**Flash back**

15 years ago

US, California

Minogashita's residence

Ben's room

Ben was on the corner of his room glaring at the ground, he hoped to get out of the house but no, it had to fucken rain. _"Looks like even mother nature hates me,"_ he thought as he heard the sound of the door opening looking up to see, his mother walking towards him making Ben stiffen as she stopped in front of him.

"Ben," she called him with an almost caring tone making Ben confused.

"Yes mother," Ben answered as his mother lowered down to his level and hugged him.

"Ben I'm sorry that we made you train so hard and for hurting you so badly, I promise you that this will stop," she said making Ben to lessen, his stiffness a little as he felt the warmth from the hug remembering before, his training started when his parents were good people.

"Mom," Ben said returning the hug closing his eyes but abruptly opening them as, he felt something stabbing his back, he wanted to scream but his mother pushed his head to her shoulder muffling his screams of pain.

"I'm sorry that, I'm doing this Ben but I can't have a quirkless son," she said holding, Ben's head in place stopping him from screaming while, he tried to get out of the embrace as he felt the knife going deeper in him making, his movement weaker and less frequent because of the blood loss and the restriction of oxygen making, his mother lessen the tightness of the hug.

"Why, why do you hate me?" Ben said in an almost a whisper as, his vision started to go blurry not seeing the look of disgust on his mother's face.

"You want to know why because nor me or your father wants a quirkless child who can't be of any use," she said as she felt Ben's body started to go limp.

"_That's their reason, that's their reason for hating me, for torturing me all this time just because I'm quirkless," _Ben thought in anger as he could see the darkness starting to envelope his world. _"No, I won't accept this, I don't want to die because of their bullshit reason,"_ Ben thought in anger as, his vision started to go back to normal and reacting on his anger, he open his mouth and bit on his mother's neck hard making, her scream in pain and push him back causing Ben to rip out a part of her neck making her fall backwards putting her hand on, her neck using her quirk to reverse the damage. "You fucking monster!" she yelled at, Ben who was on his knee breathing hard as blood fell from his mouth while he slowly removed the knife in his back making blood drip to the floor.

"It's all, your fault," Ben said getting up slowly and started walking towards, his mother who was still trying to heal herself.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled through the pain as the wound was slowly closing but her body was getting weaker because of the blood lost.

Ben didn't respond only continue walking towards, his mother who was trying to convince him to stop but the anger and rage prevented it, he lift his arm holding the knife and went for the kill aiming at his mother's throat. He let it dropped stabbing the woman right in the middle of her neck killing her on the moment making, her body to thrash but after a short time it stopped moving completely making, Ben chuckle than laugh.

"Because, I'm quirkless you tried to kill me right!" Ben yelled as he heard foots steps coming closer opening the door to see his father who looked at him in horror.

"What did you do, you monster!" he yelled in anger looking at the body of his dead wife making Ben grab the knife and continue to chuckle.

"You're the one who caused it!" Ben yelled making his father grit, his teeth as he ran grabbing him by the neck. He tried to use his quirk but for his surprise it wasn't working making Ben smile as he swung, his arm cutting his father on the face making him drop Ben as he grits, his teeth in pain holding his now bleeding face.

Ben begin to chuckle as, he saw his father who was biting his tongue not to scream using this chance, Ben stabbed him on his back causing him to scream but Ben didn't stop as he continued to stab the man until, he became unmoving like his mother making Ben burst out in laughter as tears begin to fall from his eyes. "I'm a monster, it's all thanks to you two!" he screamed as he dropped the knife and started to make. His way out of the house sluggishly to the rain not caring for what might happen.

**End of Flashback**

And that's what happen to those two," Ben finished his story with a sigh.

Izuku stayed quiet for a little. "But why did you told me to be a hero?" he questioned.

"Because, I don't discriminate Izuku, I know my parents were complete and absolute dicks but I don't have in mind that every hero is a monster that's why I respect you and some heroes," Ben said getting widen eyes from Izuku.

"You respect me but how the moment you met me. I was jumping off a building!" Izuku yelled out in disbelieve.

"Yes, I know that but just after a small talk you were able to change your life while for me it took some time before that happen to me," Ben said.

"Ben if I can ask what is your quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I technically have 2 quirks but let's just say two," Ben said, and he saw in the boy's eyes to shine in excitement. "_Well looks like, he also likes quirks."_ he thought.

"What are they and how do they work?" Izuku asked while he took a notebook and pen and looked ready right every word he would say.

"Well my primary quirk is The creator it allows me to create any power but only if I know the ins and outs of the power, I'm trying to create well second is Adaption that's kind of mixed quirk since it can nullify the effects of certain emitters quirk on me and also modifies my body to a certain level," Ben answer as he could see the boy was mumbling something, he also did often.

"Kid," Ben called as Izuku looked up with a sheepish look.

"Sorry but how did, you discover that quirk the creator I mean?" Izuku asked getting a shrugged.

"I was reading books about biology and after I finished the book, I started to wonder how would it work and during I was in the hospital, I was supposed to spend an entire month but I only spend two weeks and that's that," Ben said getting up and stretched. "Well kid it was nice talking to you but I have to go," he said as Izuku stood up too.

"Can, I have your number to talk to you later?" Izuku asked and Ben nodded giving the kid his number.

"Later kid hope you enjoy your training," Ben said leaving the kid alone.

"_But how can he be a villain?"_ Izuku questioned himself as he watched Ben leave.

Later at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park

Izuku was holding two microwaves as he walked towards the truck to let it go while Allmight watched him from a far.

"_He seems distracted,"_ Allmight thought to himself and jumped out of the pile of trash and walked towards the boy.

"Midoriya my boy is there something wrong?" Allmight asked with the same smile as always.

Izuku dropped the microwaves and sighed looking up at the hero. "I'm sorry Allmight it's just something that I found that's bothering me," he said.

"And what would that be Midoriya?" he asked.

Before answering Izuku chose wisely his words. "Allmight have you heard of a hero family that were found dead in their home in the US?" he asked. "In California 15 years ago," he added to be specific but still being vague as possible and he saw Allmight frown.

"Yes, the Minogashita. They were good heroes and people it was really unfortunate what happen to them," Allmight said while Izuku widen his eyes.

"_But Ben told me they were bad people maybe_, he lied to me or they only acted like that in public,"Izuku thought doing his best not to show that, he doubted the information.

"You knew them?" Izuku asked getting a nod from Allmight.

"Yes, I knew them Damien and Emilia, we worked together during some time when I was in the US," Allmight said sadden remembering the time, he spent with the couple making the frown on Izuku's face to go unnoticed.

"They had a son that also was presumed dead but, his body was never found?" Izuku asked.

"You mean Ben unfortunately, we couldn't find the body or any leads and so he was presumed dead," Allmight said tighten a little his fist.

"Allmight in the page they said that, Ben had a weird behavior was that true?" He asked getting a nod from the hero.

"Yes, he was kind of weird when he was younger, he was quite playful and talkative but when he got older, he became less outgoing and became more reclusive," Allmight said.

"Allmight did, he ever told you something weird or off putting?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, he once told me that, his parents usually hurt him and when I confronted them about it, they explained to me that, They would train him a little hard for him to learn self defense since in school he was bullied for not having a quirk," Allmight said making Izuku feel uncertain in which information he should believe.

"And what do you suspect happened to him?" Izuku asked.

"I and the others who were involved in the investigation suspect, he died trying to leave the house since some of his blood was found on the front door but the murderer or someone took him, I don't know the reason why but if I ever find who did that, I will sure as hell drive him through the ground," Allmight said tighten his fist in anger but soon unclench it. "Midoriya, I must ask where did you get that information since it's kind of hard to find it since it happened a good time ago?" Allmight asked and Izuku almost stammered out the answer but, he composed himself.

"Yesterday, I was researching about heroes from other countries and they showed up with a file talking about the case," Izuku lied and hoped Allmight would believe him and the nod was confirmation he did making, Izuku internally sigh in relief.

"You sure do a lot of research. Do you have anything else in mind?" Allmight asked making Izuku nod hesitantly.

"Allmight is there such thing as an evil hero?" Izuku asked getting a frown from the hero.

"Midoriya why did you ask that question?" Allmight asked getting up towering over the boy who instantly regret asking the question.

"During my search, I found a page of a manifesto someone wrote that question the reality of the world not being black and white and evil heroes exist and also do good villains," Izuku stammered making Allmight sigh.

"Midoriya in this world there is only two side either you're good or evil there is no silver line, understood" Allmight said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Yes, I'll head back to training," Izuku said getting a nod from Allmight as the man walked back to the pile of trash, he once sat leaving Izuku to continue with, his training.

Nighttime

Close to Izuku's apartment building

Izuku was on his way home. The conversation with Allmight and Ben still going on his mind. _"Who should, I believe,"_ he questioned himself but his though were stopped when, he heard someone, someone he knows leaning on the corner of the wall, Izuku took a peek to see his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou or Kachan as he called him with some of his goons.

"Katsuki why are we going to Deku's house?" one of his goons asked making him smirk.

"Deku has been smiling this whole week and I would like to know why," Katsuki answered as he made little explosion on his hand.

"_Shit,"_ Izuku thought as he tried to leave before they noticed he was there but, he hit a trash can making it fall over. _"I'm dead,"_ he thought running as fast as he could not caring if they knew or not he was there, he just ran hoping he managed to lose them but it went away when, he heard a yell.

"Get back here Deku!" Katsuki yelled as he ran after him.

"Damn it," Izuku said to himself as he was starting to get tired causing his speed to lessen but he abruptly stopped bumping into someone making him fall to the ground looking up to see it was Ben.

"Hey Izuku," Ben said making the boy to look at him like, he was his last hope. "Why were you running?" he asked and got an answer by the sound of a boy yelling.

"Finally stopped, Deku!" Katsuki yelled as he stopped glaring at Izuku who started to crawl backwards in fear.

"_So, this is his 'friend'," _Ben thought sighing, he walked in front of Izuku. "You really have an anger issue," he said getting growl from Katsuki.

"Get out of my way shithead!" Katsuki barked with a glare aimed at Ben who only smirked at him.

Ben looked at the kid. "You have a quirk, right?" he asked.

"Yeah so what" Katsuki barked back.

"Let me guess you're a kid who everyone would be amazed at and say you have an amazing quirk, telling you that you're going to be a great hero?" Ben question getting an even harder glare from the boy but then smirk.

"So, you see my greatness too," he said getting a laugh from Ben.

"No, I see that you're a pathetic person who sorely depends on, his quirk," Ben said as he could see the boy widen his eyes and gritted his teeth and raised his hand aiming it at him.

"Let's see about t…" he started but was stopped as Ben appeared right in front of him making the boy fall to his knee gasping for air.

"_How did he do that,"_ both Katsuki and Izuku thought in one in surprise and the other in pain clutching his stomach avoiding the urge to vomit.

"Now tell me kid if I was a villain what are the chance of you surviving this situation?" Ben asked lowering to the boy's level and gave the kid a dark smile sending chills in Katsuki's spine making him grit his teeth in anger.

"Now kid listen here, I don't care if you have a quirk or not but if you try to hurt Izuku again, I will break you like a pencil," Ben said in a cold tone making the boy look at the ground but, his head was forcefully made to look Ben in the face making Katsuki to meet red eyes that looked to be staring right at his soul. "Are we clear?" Ben asked getting a nod from the boy. "Then get out of my site," Ben said letting go of the boy's head as he got up still holding his stomach and ran away but not before looking behind him to meet a smirking red eyes Ben making him run even faster.

Ben got up smirking. "It's always fun to put fear into people," he said turning around to be hugged by Izuku.

"Thank you, Ben thank you," he said while he cried a little on his shirt making Ben sighed returning the hug.

"It's ok kid," Ben said staying like that for a bit. "So, kid how about I walk with you to make sure nothing bad happens?" he asked getting a nod from Izuku.

With Katsuki

"_Who the fuck was he?"_ Katsuki questioned himself as he was now leaning on a wall the pain on his stomach getting to him, making him grit his teeth even more as he could see his goons running up to him.

"Katsuki what happened? Where's Midoriya?" one of them asked making Katsuki somehow angrier.

"He got away," Katsuki barked like, hell he was going to admit he ran away like a bitch.

"Ah, fine let's get him tomorrow," one of them said making Katsuki shiver as Ben's word went through his head.

Katsuki grunted as he passed them. "I have better things to do," He said getting confused looks from his goons.

Back with the two

"Ben, I have to ask what we're you doing out?" Izuku asked as the two passed by the people that were in the shop district, Ben asked to make a detour to a store.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Ben asked back.

"I'm coming from training with Allmight," Izuku answered.

"Well for two reason, I need to buy the new chapter of Dragon Ball Super and the second I am looking for someone," he said.

"You like to DBS?" Izuku asked getting a nod from Ben.

"Yes, and also I want to recreate the Ki ability they use," Ben said getting a confused look from Izuku.

"But how?" he asked.

"Did you forget how my quirk the Creator works, I can create a quirk but, I have to understand how Ki works," Ben said.

"And how long have you been researching about it?" Izuku asked.

"About three years now," Ben answered getting a nod from Izuku.

"And what's your favorite manga character," Izuku asked as Ben stopped making Izuku look at him.

"Well my favorite character is the stray god Yato-no-kami," Ben said as they walked in the shop.

"Get anything you want and meet me at the counter," Ben said as he walked towards the manga section of the store leaving the boy alone.

Izuku walked towards a magazine and book stand and started to look for anything he would like.

"How can Ben seriously be a villain?" Izuku questioned himself since from what he witnessed the man acted more like a hero or even as an older brother than a villain, he sighed putting those thought on the back of his mind for now, he searched through the stand until he found something that picked his interest it was a book. "Quirk analysis," he read out loud grabbing it and opening it going passed the pages that talked about quirks functionality and autonomy changed by them.

_"Wow this is really good wonder if they have more of this,_" Izuku thought as he walked up to the cashier it was a man who seemed to be in, his early twenties he had white skin, short silver hair and eyes that were behind square glasses and his attire was of orange shirt and blue pants.

"Sorry to bother you sir but is there any more books of this type?" he asked.

"Let me see in the system," the cashier said as he typed in his computer. "Well you're in luck we have the complete collection do you want it?" He asked getting a nod from Izuku.

"Yes please."

"Be right back," the cashier said as he went through a door behind him leaving Izuku alone at the counter.

Izuku looked around the shop to see the various things that were available for sell but his attention was shifted to the door of the shop as someone entered, he was male and was clothed in orange baggy pants and a blue hoodie, he walked towards the counter looking forward not giving Izuku a glance.

Izuku felt uncomfortable standing next to the man whose hands were in his hoodie's pocket. _"Where the hell is the cashier,"_ Izuku thought as he waited still for his books that was until he felt eyes on him.

"Hey kid," the man called in a raspy voice.

Izuku looked at the man now able to see his face he had pale skin, red eyes and blue hair. "Yes."

"Do you know where the cashier is?" he asked.

"Yes, he went to the back to grab something," Izuku answered getting a nod from the man.

They stayed like that for some time that was until the man broke the silence once again.

"Aren't, you a bit young to be here?" the man questioned getting a confused from Izuku.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the man looked down at him making Izuku feel unsecure as the dark presence grew.

"Who se…" the man started but, he was stopped by Ben dropped a tower of manga on the counter.

"Sorry that I took too long, I found this new cool manga the seven deadly sins and they have about 310 volumes and the new chapters of DBS." Ben said with a smile looking at Izuku then at the hooded man. "Hey, Tomura what are you doing here?" Ben asked getting a grunt from the man.

"None of your business Minogashita," Tomura said getting a grin from Ben.

"Ah, are you still mad at me handyman?" Ben asked in a mocking tone making the other man to grumble.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Tomura said now looking straight at Ben who just smirked at him.

"Same thing to you handyman," Ben said in the same tone of voice making Tomura glare at him.

Izuku watched the interaction between the two and he could feel the tension in the air as the man Tomura took his hands out of his pocket and looked ready to fight while Ben only stared at him with a smirk provoking the man to fight but it didn't happen as the Cashier arrived and put his books on the counter.

"Here are your books," he said as he looked at Tomura. "Tomura your order is ready," he said giving the man a flash drive. "That would be 10 coins," he said getting a raised eyebrow from Izuku as the man took out 1 silver coin and put it on the counter and left.

"Well, his in his usual mood," Ben said getting a sigh from the cashier.

"Ben how many times do, I have to tell you don't fight here when you're bored," the man said getting a hurt look from Ben.

"Yusei, I'm offended how can you say. I cause people to fight just for the fun of it," Ben said getting a grumble from Yusei about annoying friends.

"Anyway, who's the kid don't tell me, you're recruiting without telling me?" Yusei asked looking at Izuku with analyzing eyes making the young boy feel uncomfortable.

"Nah, he's just a kid I saved a week ago his name is Izuku Midoriya," Ben said.

"Oh, and why is he following you?" Yusei asked now looking at Ben leaving Izuku to calm himself.

"I'm walking him home since his bully tried to beat him up a while a go," Ben answered looking at the counter to see five books.

"Who do the books belongs to?" he asked and Yusei pointed at Izuku.

"The kid asked for the entire collection of Quirks analysis and here are the five volumes and why the stack of manga," Yusei asked.

"I liked the first chapter and so I decided to buy everything even the light novels," Ben said getting a sigh from Yusei.

"You'll never going to change" he said with a smirk getting the same from Ben. "Also, your things arrived today," he said making Ben smile so much it might have split his face.

"Give me, give me" Ben said as Yusei took out a metallic box. "Sweet did you get all the things, I asked," Ben asked getting a nod Yusei.

"Yes, I had to call some old friends just to make it and now here comes my favorite part," Yusei said with a dark smile. "You owe me 500 coins for the box, books, manga and light novels," he said making Ben to widen his eyes.

"What the hell we are supposed to be friends!" Ben shouted while Yusei just smiled a dark smile.

"We are but business is business don't take it personally Ben," Yusei said with a smile.

Ben frown as he took out a red coin and toss it to the counter. "It was a pleasure doing business with you please come again," Yusei said making Ben really wanting to punch him.

"Greedy bastard, Izuku we're leaving," Ben said as he holds the box and the piles of manga but it looked to be too much to hold still.

"Are you going to need the cart?" Yusei asked getting a grumble from Ben.

"I hate you," Ben said tossing a silver coin at the man who smirked.

"Kid go back there and grab a cart marked green idiot," Yusei said pointing at the back of the store getting a nod from Izuku leaving the two alone.

Yusei looked at Ben. "Why did you choose him?" he asked smirk gone replaced with a serious face getting the same from Ben.

"Because he reminds me of myself and I don't want anyone like him to be dragged down by the simplified views of this world," he said.

"And how are you sure this one is good, how are you sure, his not going to tell someone about us?" Yusei asked even if Ben is his best friend trusting a kid, who he never met before knowing about them made him feel a little uneasy.

Ben smirked at him. "Don't worry Yusei, I have a feeling that's telling me to trust the kid," he said as Izuku returned with the cart.

"Well once again thank you for coming and please come again," Yusei said as Ben and Izuku piled the manga in the cart that easily fit all the mangas and books.

"Yeah see ya later snowflake," Ben said leaving as he was followed by Izuku.

Yusei watched the two leave. _"I hope you're right,"_ he thought as the two disappeared from his view.

With the two

"Ben can, I ask you something?" Izuku asked making Ben look at him.

"Sure," he answered.

"The store we just leave was it a black-market store?" Izuku asked.

"What gave it away?" Ben asked.

"First was the man who entered and was beside me on the counter, he asked if I wasn't too young, second the trade that happened, he gave a coin when, Mister Yusei said 10 coin making me believe its untracked currency and the last thing is the box you got," Izuku said making Ben nodded.

"Damn kid you sure are smart, kind of but the place doesn't deal with human trafficking other than that is free game," Ben said as they started to get close Izuku's house.

"And Mister Yusei is he a villain too?" he asked and Ben nodded.

"Anti-villain to be exact, he is a hacker one of the best in the world, he can make you disappear in a day if he wants too," Ben said as he stopped followed by Izuku.

"Ben what's wrong?" Izuku asked, but the man didn't answer, he just walk into an ally way, Izuku followed him and he could hear the sound of struggling getting closer he saw that Ben stopped leaning on his side he saw that a hero was grabbing a woman by the neck.

"Now tell me where is that bitch you call of a boss!" The hero recognized as Tepeste yelled but the woman stayed silent even when the hero throws her to a wall making her grunt in pain, he walked towards the woman and started to beat her breaking her nose and some teeth but she still didn't say nothing.

"So, you're not going to talk fine then, I know a good way to make you talk," the hero said with a sick smile as he grabbed the woman and started to grope her.

Izuku was beyond disgusted with what he was seeing. _"How can a hero act like this,"_ he thought in disbelieve were this the way heroes acted when they knew they couldn't be caught "_No this must only be this guy,"_ he tried to reassure himself but stopped when, Ben spoke.

"Like, I told you Izuku the title of a hero doesn't mean you're automatically good nor does being a villain means you're automatically evil," Ben said with disgust walking forward stopping the would-be unpleased treatment of the woman.

"Yo dumb ass you should stop that," Ben said making the hero look at him surprised that was until they noticed that Ben looked like any normal civilian and sighed in relief.

"Damn thought it was a cop a moment ago, go away kid I'm doing important stuff," the hero said making Ben raise his eyebrow.

"Oh so trying to beat a defenseless woman is important stuff?" Ben questioned making the hero to glare at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, kid just get out of here," he said making Ben put his hand under in his chin.

"Wait you're the American hero Tepeste, right?" Ben asked making the hero drop the woman and stand to his full height.

"What does that matter to you?" he asked clearly annoyed making Ben smile.

"Because, I just wanted to make sure I killed the right guy," Ben said walking towards the hero who looked at him in anger.

"Who the hell do you think, you are!" he shouted grabbing Ben by the scruff of his shirt.

Ben looked at the man with same smile. "Well the name is Ben Minogashita but I think you know me better as Omuni," he said causing the hero to widen his eyes but then glare at him.

"You bastard do you think, I'll believe you're Omuni!" he shouted at Ben's face while, he shook him only to get the same smile as before.

"Ah why don't you always believe me when, I say the truth," Ben said grabbing the hand of the hero and removed it from his shirt. "Do you want to beg for your life now or what?" he asked making the hero to grunt as he tried to free his hand but with no effect.

"Let go of me brat!" he yelled as wind formed around his arm and punched Ben in hopes of sending him flying but instead when, his fist impacted Ben's face the wind disappeared making the hero to widen his eyes.

"Sorry but that's not going to work," Ben said as he started to apply pressure on Tepeste's hand causing the man to try to hit Ben again this time on the stomach but like before it seemed to have no effect on the man.

"What the hell are you!" he shouted making Ben smile turn into a frown.

"I already told you," Ben answered as he punched the hero's stomach hard making the man to fall to his knees gasping for air and clutching his stomach resisting the urge to throw up. "Now do you believe me?" Ben asked the down hero who was trying his best to regain his breath.

"Please let me leave," the hero managed to gasp out making Ben chuckle a little.

"Ah this is my favorite part when you start begging for your life," Ben said punching the hero in the face sending him into the ground. "The moment where your fear and despair starts to grow and settle inside your heart," Ben said kicking the hero in the face making teeth and blood fly out.

"Help!" Tepeste cried out through the pain in hopes for someone anyone to help him but those plans were stopped when Ben placed his foot on the man's throat stopping his cries.

"Don't bother this area here is completely silent it doesn't matter how much, you scream or cry no one is coming to save you," Ben said with a chuckle as the man tried desperately to remove, Ben's foot from his neck.

"Please I have a wife and daughter," Tepeste whizzed out as he tried everything, he could but it wasn't working not even his quirk was working on the man who was smiling down at him with a devilish smile. "Please, I beg you let me live" he cried out.

Izuku watched on the side lines unsure what he should do, his moral compass was telling him to stop this but a little voice was telling him to stay put. "You have no right to ask for that, tell me how many women have asked that, and you didn't care so now why should I?" Izuku heard stopping his inner debate with himself to see it was Ben who spoke.

"Please, I beg you!" the man shouted now crying making Ben chuckle as a dark aura started to emit out of his body making the hero to franticly try to escape.

Ben started to press harder on the man's throat making to grab Ben's leg and tried to push it away even scratching it but it wasn't working, his movement began to loss frequency and strength as, his head was starting to get light but soon Ben removed his foot from the hero throat.

Izuku watched as Ben raised his foot and smirk making Izuku widen, his eyes realising what Ben would do. "Ben s…" he try to say but it was too late as Ben slammed his foot crashing the hero's head like a watermelon.

"_Why Did he do that,"_ Izuku thought as a sickening felling rushed up into, his mouth making him vomit on the ground.

Ben cleaned his foot on the hero's suit and looked at the woman walking towards her she started to back away.

"You don't need to be scare, you work for Bishamon right?" Ben asked getting a shock look from the woman who shook, her head.

"No, I don't work for her," she said clearly scared of him making Ben sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," Ben said walking towards her and tried to touch her shoulder but she moved away. "If you want to make your way back, you're going to need to be heal," Ben said making the woman to look at him sceptically.

"How do, I know it's not a trap?" she asked.

"Because if it was, I would have killed you by now and took the information," Ben said making the woman to widen, her eyes and sigh.

"Fine go ahead," she said as Ben touched her shoulder causing for her all of her wounds to close.

"Cool now better get back to your boss and tell her that, you owe me one," Ben said with a smile as he straightens himself up.

"Wait how do you know my boss?" the woman asked as Ben started to walk away.

"She's an old friend," Ben said leaving the ally way with Izuku who was taking deep breaths.

The walk to Izuku's house was quiet as neither of them said a single word that was until Ben spoke up.

"I know you want to ask me something," Ben said as they kept walking.

Izuku during the whole walk was looking at the ground not being able to look Ben in the eyes "Why did you killed him?" he asked getting a sigh from Ben.

"He was trash that's why," Ben said making Izuku stop.

"That's your reasoning?" he asked and Ben nodded. "How can that be your reason to kill someone, he had a family don't you feel any kind of remorse," Izuku said making Ben look at the sky.

"Izuku, you know who that hero was right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Tepeste the number 23 hero." Izuku said.

"Do you know, his nationality?" Ben asked.

"_Why is he asking me this."_ Izuku thought. "Yes, he was American what does it has to do with the reason for you to kill him?" Izuku asked.

"Because Izuku, he was accused and confirmed with 4 cases of rape, Sexual misconduct and 4 cases of murder that's why." Ben said and that information made Izuku almost throw up again what kind of person would do that a hero no less. "He came here to Japan to run away from the accusations abandoning his so-called wife and daughter," he continued now lowering his head and look at Izuku. "Now tell me does that kind of trash deserves to live?" Ben asked.

"I don't know but killing is wrong no matter the reason!" Izuku shouted at him making Ben's eyes turn bright red making him to back away.

"You really think that, Izuku that piece of shit deserves to live tell me Izuku why is that because he was a hero?" Ben asked while Izuku stayed quiet. "Let me ask, you Izuku what if someone, you knew was one of the victims would you be calm knowing that a hero was the one to hurt that person?" Ben asked once again making Izuku to tremble as Ben's red eyes centralized on him making Izuku feel the same kind of fear Tepeste probably felt as Ben stopped in front of him. "Izuku tell me why did all of that happen without him going to jail," Ben asked as the boy shook in place. "Well answer me Izuku," Ben said in a louder voice as the boy looked at the ground.

"But how do I know what you're telling me isn't a lie," Izuku said raising his head even in fear to meet the blood-red eyes of Ben.

"Because of this." Ben said taking out of his pocket a phone and gave it to Izuku who scrolled through it and almost throw up. _"He was right." _Izuku thought scrolling through the various testimonies, confirmations and news articles. "Now tell me Izuku why didn't you believe me," Ben asked as Izuku lowered his head in shame.

"Because he was a hero," Izuku said a little ashamed.

"But if a villain was accused, even if it wasn't confirmed what would've happened?" Ben asked making the boy feel worse.

"He would've been arrested and put in jail," Izuku said.

"And why is that, Izuku?" Ben asked.

"That's because his a hero and not a villain," Izuku said with some tears falling from his eyes.

"Tell me Izuku and why is that is it because of the belief you should automatically trust a hero and hate a villain?" he asked, and boy nodded.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Izuku said with tears falling but it stopped when, he felt a hand on his head making looking up to see Ben smiling at him.

"At least you're realistic," Ben said making Izuku to look at Ben with a fresh set of tears. "Anyway, let's go, you have to sleep to get up for training," Ben said as he return to push the cart making Izuku look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked running up to Ben who smirked at him.

"Training, All might's training won't be enough to get, you ready to use a quirk like that," Ben said making Izuku to widen his eyes.

"Wait, you know how OFA works?" Izuku asked getting a shook of the head.

"Kind of, I just have a basic knowledge of it." Ben said stopping in front of the house. "Well here we are." he said as Ben took out Izuku's book and gave them to the kid.

"Thank you again, Ben" Izuku said getting a nod from Ben.

"Don't worry kid by the way training start after your training with All might," Ben said.

"And where are we going to train?" Izuku asked as Ben give the kid a card.

"Meet me at my house the address is on the card," Ben said.

Izuku looked at the man and smiled "Thank you Ben, see you tomorrow then." Izuku said as he started to enter his home.

"You're welcome and good night kid." Ben said now returning to push the cart going home.

Somewhere

The woman who was saved by Ben was now walking in a dark hall that echoed the sound of her foot steps that was until she arrived on the door and knocked twice and then once making the door to open to see a man, he had white skin, green eyes and short orange hair and his attire was of formal dark grey blouse with a white under shirt and grey pants and black shoes and glasses.

"Yes." he said in a formal tone.

"Kazuma, I need to talk to Lady Bishamon." she said making the man to raise, his eyebrow.

"What would that be for?" Kazuma asked.

"After, I got the information, I was jumped by the hero Tepeste who wanted to get information on Lady, but I didn't say nothing and when he tried to…" she paused a little. "Unpleasant methods for me to talk. Omuni showed up from nowhere and killed him and told me that, he knows the boss and told me to tell her that you owe me one for saving me." the female agent said making Kazuma nod.

"Did he do anything else?" Kazuma asked getting a shook of the head from the woman.

"No, he just left." she answered making the man nod.

"Good give me the information, Lady Bishamon is unable to talk at the moment," Kazuma said getting a nod from the woman who gave him a flash drive.

"Ok then," she said turning around and left as Kazuma closed the door and walked back into the room to see a huge window looking at the night sky.

"Kazuma who was that?" asked the voice of a woman who was sat in front of the window.

"It was one of the agents, she was jumped by a hero, but she managed to escape luckily unharmed." Kazuma said as the woman stood up to reveal she had white skin, long blond hair and brown eyes and her attire was of a white blouse and blue pants and black shoes.

"Is that all?" she asked getting a shook of the head from the man.

"No, she also told me that she made contact with Omuni," the man said making the woman eyes turn into a glare.

"What did he told her?" she asked as she tighten her grip on the chair.

"He told her that, you owe me one for saving her." Kazuma said as the chair broke from the force the woman used as she growled.

"That monster has the gull, Kazuma find where he is and when you find him tell me, got it!" she yelled getting a nod from the man.

"Yes, Lady Bishamon," he said as he walked out of the room leaving the woman alone as she glared at the window.

"_Minogashita, I'll find you and make you pay for what you did,"_ she thought in anger tighten her hand causing some blood to fall on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Training from The Two Sides**

The next day

Afternoon

With Izuku

Izuku was walking towards Ben's house after training with Allmight, he had to leave early from the Beachhe sighed. "_I hope Allmight doesn't know where I'm going,"_ Izuku thought as he stopped in front of a store window where a lot of people were watching the news talking about Tepeste's death.

"This morning, the hero Tepeste was found dead on an alleyway with his skull splashed sadly there is no evidence on who did it." the reporter said as the background were showing images that the police took.

"It's possible that it was Omuni." the other reporter suggested making Izuku to slightly flinch after, Ben left him home he went to research about Omuni and to say what, he found or more exactly what, he didn't found surprised him, there was no knowledge of him not his face, appearance, quirk not even height only the name and the victims.

"If it's him then, it's his 30th kill what a tragedy." the male reporter said getting a nod from the other male reporter and making the people watching mumble.

"30 kills and the police or the heroes got nothing on him?" one of the people watching asked surprised.

"What are the heroes doing? Why hasn't someone like that been caught yet." someone else said.

"Man, I'm as sure as heck not going to walk around during the night anymore." someone else said making Izuku feel a little bit bad, he had the information in where Ben was, he could tell the police or even Allmight but a part of him was convincing him not to do that.

"Is it really?" Izuku heard making him focus back on the tv to see that the female reporter was the one that spoke.

"Why do, you say that?" the male reporter on the left asked.

"Well, because all of the 30 deaths caused from possibly Omuni aren't a bad thing since every single one of the victims found dead were all convicted of great crimes," she said.

"So, you think, his ideology is right?" one of the male reporters asked.

"If I have to admit, I agree with it," she said getting confused looks from the other reporters.

"You do realize, he has killed 30 people being 5 heroes, 10 villains, 5 civilians and 10 police officers," the reporter said getting a nod from the woman.

"Yes, I know and all of them had been exposed in doing or being involved in horrible and illegal activities," the woman said getting nods from the reporters.

"That's true but that's the job for the heroes and the police to stop those kinds of people not a murderous vigilante and also killing are you really comfortable in accepting someone with a mentality like that," the one on the right pointed and she nodded.

"Yes, it's barbaric what, he does but I believe is necessary thanks to him crime rate had went down for me that's a good point even if the methods, he uses are unpleasant," she said making some of the people watching to agree.

"I must say, she's speaking the truth, I heard that one of the heroes, Omuni killed was a child kidnapper and molester." said someone.

Izuku decided, he heard enough and started to leave until he heard something directed at him turning around to face the person who asked him. "Sorry, I didn't understand," Izuku said.

"I asked what do you think of the ideology of Omuni?" the man asked making Izuku think a little on how Ben's ideology worked and, he had to admit it worked it lowered crime to 4% but morally it was wrong since it involves killing people.

"I don't know, it's effective but it's morally wrong," Izuku said getting a nod from the man.

"It is but sooner or later, this guy will be put in jail," the man said as Izuku went back on his track towards Ben's house and a littler later, Izuku stopped in front of the house it was a two-story house painted white making it look simple and plain looking like any normal house.

Izuku knocked on the door and waited. _"Hope Ben's home,"_ he thought as the door open to reveal, Ben whose attire was different, now his attire was of a black long sleeve and turtleneck shirt and white pants and he was bare foot.

"Yo Izuku, you came here a little earlier than I expected," Ben said.

"Sorry, I finished training early and came right here," Izuku said getting a nod from Ben.

"Eh no problem let's get in," Ben said as he moved out of the door as Izuku walked in and followed, Ben into the house it had a modern almost futuristic look with the walls being a lime like green from what, he could see the living room had three couches, a large tv on the wall with a rag full of games system and also had pictures of Ben with Yusei and two different women with black hair.

"Ben who are those people in the picture?" Izuku asked as the man looked at them with a small smile.

"That's my family," Ben said making Izuku nodded as they went to the end of the hallway, Ben put his hand on the wall making a door to open to reveal an elevator. "Right this way," Ben said entering the elevator followed by Izuku, pressing on a button the door closed and the elevator started to move, and it was moving fast making his stomach a little unsettle.

"If you're feeling sick there's a barf bag on your left," Ben said making Izuku look at the bags swallowing his unsettledness, he shook his head.

"I'm fine thanks," Izuku said getting a nod from Ben.

"Alright just don't barf on the floor," Ben said jokily as the elevator stopped moving opening the door, Ben walked out of the elevator followed by Izuku who widen, his eyes seeing the vast room that looked to be the size of a football field it had a futuristic look with various machines, parts, computers, cylinders with weapons, clothes and armors and on the center there was a computer far larger than any in the room.

"Wow, Ben where did you get all of this?" Izuku asked looking around the base but he stopped when Ben grabbed, him by the head.

"I got this from work," Ben said. "Okay before we start training how was your day?" Ben asked getting a somewhat confused face from Izuku.

"Well it went normal," Izuku answered still a little confused in why would Ben ask him that.

"Did Sparky try anything to you today?" Ben asked getting a confused look from Izuku.

"If you mean Kachan no he didn't try anything to me today, he just glared at me," Izuku said getting a nod from Ben.

"That's good one more question why do you call him Kachan?" Ben asked getting a sigh from Izuku.

"We are childhood friends," Izuku said looking at the ground.

"If that's true does he bully you because you're quirkless?" Ben asked and Izuku nod "Is he one of the reasons that drove you to try suicide?" Ben asked, and he saw that Izuku started to tear up a little.

"Yes, he told me if, I jump out of the roof I may get lucky in the next life," Izuku said getting a sigh from Ben.

"Izuku do you still consider him as a friend?" Ben asked, he knew that this kind of questioning would put some mental strain on the boy's mind, but he justified it in the fact that he needed it.

"Yes, I do even if his a little…" Izuku started but was stopped by Ben flicking him in the forehead. "Why did you do that!" Izuku shouted covering his forehead.

"Remember, I flick people's forehead when they give me stupid answers," Ben said.

"And what did, I say that was stupid!" Izuku cried back getting a frown from Ben.

"How can you call someone that hurts you mentally, physically and emotionally a friend, one of the driving factors for you to try to kill yourself, Izuku why do you hold on to that kind of relation?" Ben asked as the boy started to cry.

"And what would you wanted me to do, Ben, I don't have anyone else my mother is dead, my father doesn't give a damn about me, I don't have anyone else to talk too!" Izuku yelled as he broke down crying. "I only had him to talk to and no one else," he said through sobs.

Ben looked at the kid and he, knew this was kind of cold hearted but the kid needed to get pass his problems. "Well your wrong," he said making Izuku look at him teary eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked with sobs as Ben walked towards him and lowered to his level and smiled at him.

"You have me now Izuku and I will always be available for, you to talk to no matter what," Ben said as Izuku looked at him and hugged the man crying loudly on the man's shoulder and he comforted him until Izuku sobs stop as he backed out of the hug.

"I'm sorry for the outburst," he said cleaning the tears from his eyes.

"There's no problem Izuku, you just had a lot on your chest that's all," Ben said standing up straight with a smile. _"Well that's the first step,"_ he thought as Izuku stopped cleaning his tears and looked up at him. "Okay so let's begin with training," he said getting a nod from Izuku.

"What are we going to do?" he asked only to get a smirk from Ben.

"First wear this," Ben said as, he walked over to one of the cylinders that the content was of a green tracksuit with black lines grabbing the attire, he throw it Izuku who nodded and wore it making the black line to glow a little tightening the suit and making him feel a little heavier.

"Hm, Ben why is the suit making me feel heavier?" Izuku asked as he made some movements to see how the suit was affecting his body.

"Because, they are weighted clothes in short they are going to increase your physical capabilities faster," Ben said. "Anyway, have you watched or read One Punch Man?" Ben asked getting a nod from Izuku.

"Yes, what about it?" Izuku asked as Ben typed on the computer making a hologram of Izuku to appear in the middle of the room with some of his physical information such as height, weight, body type, muscle mass and even stats something that made him frown since they all were low very low except intelligence that was 4 out of 5.

"As you can see, here is all of your physical abilities and about One Punch Man, you're going to do same training regimen as Saitama but you're not going to start out of the bat like him," Ben said as the hologram changed to show four exercises.

"Since you don't have the physical conditioning to resist the training at its max, we are going to start at a fourth of that," Ben said walking towards the hologram. "And besides that, I'm also going to train you mentally," Ben said getting a nod from Izuku.

"And where are we going to train?" Izuku asked.

"Follow me once again," Ben said as he walked towards a courtyard fill with training equipment. "Okay let's start with pushups," he said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Alright," Izuku said as he walked towards the courtyard.

Later

Night

Ben was walking on the street carrying a half a sleep Izuku on his back since the training took a lot out of the boy. "Well for the first session, you did well, Allmight's training is surely paying off," Ben said with a smile getting a tired nod from Izuku.

"Yeah," he said as he did his best not to fall asleep on Ben's back since the man was kind enough to train him the least, he could do was not droll on his back.

"You sure are tired don't worry your house is just a few minutes away now, you can sleep if you want," Ben said getting a shook of the head from the boy.

"No, I can stay awake long enough," Izuku said letting out a yawn getting a small chuckle from Ben.

"Okay kid," Ben said as they arrived at Izuku's house since the kid was too tired to do anything, Ben walked inside the house too see it was very clean and tidy. "Well kid I have to give you props for having such a clean house at your age," Ben said getting a thanks from Izuku.

Ben walked past some frame pictures of a younger Izuku and an older woman that was probably his mother smiling and enjoying their day but they end by the last picture of Izuku's 10th birthday and after that there were no more making, Ben looked back at the boy who was fighting to keep his eyes open with a sadden look.

Ben took the boy to the nearest bedroom and tucked him in bed. "Well good night, Izuku," Ben said as Izuku turn the other way facing the wall and yawn.

"Goodnight Aniki," Izuku said as he fell asleep not seeing the shock look on Ben's face that soon turn into a small smile as he left the room and the house but not before locking it and leaving the key inside.

With Ben

Ben made his way back home with a smile all the way. _"So, the kid thinks of me as his big brother,"_ he thought opening the door walking in to see, Yusei watching tv on the living room.

"So, how was the first session?" Yusei asked as Ben walked over to the other couch and slumped down on it.

"It went well but I sure do have a lot to do before, he can handle OFA," Ben said getting a nod from Yusei.

"And why are you smiling?"

"Well funny thing happened, the kid thinks of me as an older brother," Ben said getting a raised eyebrow from his friend.

"I expected that to happen but not this early."

"What can, I say it's part of my natural charm," Ben said. "Anyway, anything happened on your side?"

"Yes, Kazuma came to the store and told me that Viska is even more pissed at you," Yusei said getting a sigh from Ben.

"That's nothing new."

"And what are we going to do about her?" Yusei asked making Ben sigh once again.

"Nothing we are just going to continue our research," Ben answered getting a nod from the silver head.

"Alright, I'm heading to the lab," Yusei said getting up.

"Alright don't blow your self up again," Ben said jokily getting the middle finger from Yusei making Ben chuckle looking back at the ceiling with a smile.

5 month later

With Izuku

Afternoon

-Aldera Junior High-

Izuku was packing his stuff since school finally ended and he was hyped for a surprise, his aniki prepared for him. _"Can't wait what's is it,"_ Izuku thought with a smile since, his outburst Ben has helped him deal with his repressed troubles from his younger years from suffering bullying to his mother's death and it took about 4 boxes of tissue to finish the mental therapy and he was grateful for all of what, he has done to this point, Izuku called him aniki and Ben accepted the role with a smile.

Letting out a sigh as, he was ready to leave but stopped when, he saw Katsuki coming his way with a glare as always.

"De..." he started but Izuku stopped him.

"Don't have time for you shit." Izuku said making Katsuki glare even more at the boy.

Also, that was a side effect of training with Ben, after four months Izuku managed to get his self-confidence back and grew a backbone to stand up for himself.

"Bastard don't you dare ignore me!" Katsuki yelled but Izuku ignored him and walked out of the room flipping him the bird making Katsuki even more pissed.

"Wow that's the fourth time, his responding him like that," someone in the class whispered making the blond to tighten his fist ever since that day he felt a shiver and remembered Ben's word whenever he got close to him causing rumors to go around of him being scared of Izuku and it pissed him off even more now that a month ago, he started to fight back whenever someone insulted or tried to confront him.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and walked out of the room followed by his goons. "Katsuki are we going to get Deku?" one of them asked making the boy glare at them.

"Shut the fuck up, I have other things to do!" he barked making them back away as he continued walked glaring at the ground.

With Izuku

He was walking toward the gate ready to leave but he stopped when, he felt two fingers pressed behind his head. "I know it's you Aniki," he said turning around to see a smirking Ben, his appearance was different not much changed from his attire but yes his appearance what once was brown shaggy hair now was a black curly hair with green highlights almost like, Izuku's making Ben look like an older version of the boy.

"You're really getting better in your sensory ability or did you guess?" Ben asked making Izuku shrug.

"You can draw your own conclusion," Izuku said making Ben smirk even more

"Little smartass," Ben said ruffling Izuku's hair making the boy chuckle.

"Stop that," he said pushing away Ben's hand and smiled up at him. "So, Aniki are you going to tell me what is my surprise?" Izuku asked.

"Nope," Ben said making Izuku's shoulder slump. "I'll tell you when, we get home."

"Fine," Izuku said as they walked towards Ben's house since after four months Ben invited Izuku to live with him and he accepted.

"So, anything interesting happened?" Ben asked making Izuku shake, his head.

"Not really, we just had a boring history lesson and a math test."

"That sounds like a drag."

"It was especially the test that was about the subject we start learning today."

"Well that sucks do they expect, you to have a photographic memory or something," Ben said making Izuku slightly glare at him.

"This coming from the person who gave me a find the difference test with 50 differences," Izuku said making Ben laugh sheepishly.

"Come on that was a month ago can you let things go?" Ben asked but the slight glare already answered him. "Changing the subject how did the test go?" he asked.

Izuku sighed as he opened his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I got a 96," he said as Ben grabbed the papers and went through them. "I made some mistakes on the end."

"It's pretty good since it was your first time learning about the subject," Ben said giving back the papers to Izuku.

"Yeah, same thing the teacher said and now everyone in my class hates me a little more," he said looking at the ground making Ben frown.

"Don't look so down, ototo this kind of things happens," Ben said making the boy to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked getting a nod.

"Yup when, I was in school my class hated me because on pop quizzes, I always had a perfect score but it died down after a day or so," he said making Izuku smile slightly. "That was until the next pop quiz and it would restart all over again," he said making Izuku chuckle a little.

"I hope so," Izuku said as they walked in house. "So, are you going to tell me now?" Izuku asked getting a shook of the head.

"In the lab," he said as they walked towards the elevator the two stayed in silent as the elevator moved it at it's usual speed, Izuku looked at Ben trying to get any clue for what his surprise might be but he soon gave up as the door was open.

"Now can you tell me?" Izuku asked as he and Ben walked out of the elevator towards the main computer.

"Yeah, it's time first, I have to ask you what's the project that you been helping me during these 5 months?" Ben asked getting a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"We've been working on how to recreate KI from DB, what did my formula worked?" Izuku asked getting a grin from Ben as a green aura came out of his body and swirled around him making Izuku smile.

"Yup your formula worked as charm ototo," Ben said turning off the aura.

"Is that it or is there anything else?" Izuku asked, he was happy that he managed to help his brother with his project.

"Yes, there is," Ben said as he could see that got Izuku interested. "I'm giving you two quirks to help you deal with OFA," Ben said making the boy to widen his eyes in shock.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked still in shock just to recreate the ki ability took them 5 months after reading all the manga from the original to Super and research on how the real-life Ki worked just to make it worked and making a quirk to give quirk to other people.

Ben smirked. "Well, my quirk allows me to make quirks for me and for someone else," he said getting a nod from Izuku.

"What are they?" Izuku asked.

"Well first is Ki since, you helped me in my research and the second is a healing factor in case, you get seriously hurt," Ben said as he could still see Izuku was hesitant.

"Ahm, Aniki about the healing factor will it be like yours?" Izuku asked getting a nod from Ben.

"Yeah," Ben answered seeing that Izuku shifted a little. "Is there something wrong with it?" Ben asked.

"It's that, I would like to maintain my future scars that I would get from training or fighting," Izuku said making, Ben look at him indifferently almost coldly.

"And why would that be?" Ben asked.

"I want to use them as a reminder that, I worked hard to be where I am," Izuku said.

"Are you sure about that Izuku?" Ben asked. "Scars sometimes bring up bad memories," he said making the boy nod.

"Like you said those bad memories happened for a reason and, I want to remember that reason, so I won't lose focus of my goal," Izuku said making the room silent for a bit that was until Ben broke it with a sigh.

"Alright, I can give you a weaker version," Ben said.

"Thank you, aniki." Izuku said getting a nod from Ben as he walked towards him and placed his hand on the boy's head.

"No, problem wait just a bit," Ben said as stayed still for a bit making, Izuku look at him confused.

"Aniki, what are you doing?" Izuku asked making Ben look at him.

"I was creating the quirk," Ben answered.

"So, that's how you create them, you just have to think about it?" Izuku asked getting shook of the head.

"It's more complicated than that, I have to get every possible detail and information on how it will work and how it's going to effect the body," Ben said as they stay like that for a bit that was until, Izuku felt a small shock in him as Ben walked away.

"Alright, it's done," Ben said. "Give it a try."

Izuku looked at his hands, he felt a small shock but besides that, he didn't feel any different. "And how am I going to use it?" Izuku asked making Ben put his hand under his chin.

"Well try to concentrate in a warm sensation in your body and try to pull it out," he said getting a nod from, Izuku as he closed his eyes and after a bit Izuku managed to find the sensation and following Ben's instructions, he felt something surrounding him opening his eyes, he saw a green aura surrounding him.

"Well, it worked," Ben said getting a nod from Izuku as he closed his eyes again and stopped the power flow. "Well Ki is working now let's see if your healing factor kicked in." Ben said making Izuku look at him confusedly.

"And how are you going to test it?" Izuku asked.

"Like this," Ben said chopping Izuku on his shoulder making the boy scream in pain as he fell to his knee.

"What the fuck was that!" Izuku shouted standing up and glaring at Ben.

"Well, I kind of used a certain amount of my strength to if it' working," Ben said a he took a look to see Izuku had a bruise on his shoulder but it was slowly fading.

"Please don't do that ever again, I felt my shoulder shattering!" Izuku yelled out as he slowly rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry, looks like I used too much strength," Ben said patting Izuku's head and it made him glare. "Come on don't be like that," he said with a sad puppy face making Izuku sighed.

"I can't stay mad at that face." Izuku said.

"Great let's start your training with Ki before, you go to the beach," Ben said getting a nod from Izuku as they walked towards the sparing area.

After Izuku's training

"You're progressing faster than, I expected," Ben said as he and Izuku walked in the elevator. "Anyway when are you going to be done with the beach?" Ben asked as they walked up to upper level of the house.

"I could have finish today but my brother decided to break my fucking shoulder," Izuku said getting a sheepish look from Ben.

"I already said, I was sorry," he said getting a grumble from Izuku.

"Yeah but that doesn't fix the pain in my shoulder aniki," Izuku said as Ben jumped in the couch grabbing another volume of SDS.

"Changing the subject when will the UA entrance exam start?" he asked.

"It will begin 5 months from now," Izuku said as he felt the weight on the question during the five months of training that question had always been in his mind.

"So which side will you take Izuku?" Ben asked receiving silence as a response. "Still no answer."

"Ben I'm sorry but, I don't know yet," Izuku said getting a sigh from Ben.

"It's ok kid anyway aren't you getting a bit late to meet All might," Ben said getting a sigh from Izuku who grabbed his green and black track suit.

"I'm heading out," Izuku said leaving the room.

"Be save and go to Yusei and get some stuff," Ben said as he kept reading his manga.

"Ok see you later," Izuku said leaving the house.

Later at Dagobah Beach

Izuku was cleaning the trash once again but he had to stop time to time because of the pain in his shoulder even if the healing factor was working, he could still feel pain.

"Midoriya is there something wrong?" Allmight asked walking towards the boy who shook his head.

"No, I'm fine it's just that my shoulder is killing me," Izuku said grabbing his shoulder as he started to swing his arm making Allmight frown.

"Midoriya, are you doing any other training besides this one?" Allmight asked getting a nod from Izuku.

"Yes, but today I think I may have broken my shoulder," Izuku said.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital or stop training for a while," All might suggested but Izuku shook his head.

"No need, I'm fine I just have to tone it down a little it's like the saying no pain no gain," Izuku said with a smile getting the same from Allmight as he return to his training by grabbing a fridge and drag it to the truck.

After some time

It was already nighttime as Izuku was almost done with the beach the only leaving some scraps to take care.

"Well, you sure impressed me Young Midoriya," Allmight said looking at the almost clean beach that 5 moths ago was a junkyard.

"Thanks but still I'm not done," Izuku said as he was taking deep breath wiping out the sweat on his forehead.

"But you have done enough to complete our deal," All might said with smile but Izuku shook his head.

"No, I haven't clean all of the trash tomorrow I'll finish it," Izuku said making the man look at him with a little confused.

"But you have clean most of trash," Allmight said getting a small smile from Izuku.

"Yes, I did but our deal is for me for me to clean all of the trash and I haven't finish it yet," Izuku said standing up straight now looking at man who smiled at him.

"Then Midoriya tomorrow will be the day that you'll be my successor," All might said with a smile but Izuku frown a little. "Is there something wrong Midoriya?" he asked seeing the frown from the boy.

"No, is just that it's a lot to take in," Izuku said getting a nod from Allmight.

"I can understand that feeling Young Midoriya but I know that you're going to handle the power greatly," Allmight said getting a nod and a smile from Izuku.

"Thank you Allmight," he said.

"There is no need but tomorrow be ready, alright," Allmight sad making Izuku nod.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Allmight," Izuku said as he left the beach waving getting the same from the man who smiled at him but as soon he was gone the smile turn into a frown.

Later at Yusei's store

Izuku was making his way to Yusei's store as he passed by the crowed of people making him sigh as he entered the store to see Yusei with a bored look.

"Hello Yusei," Izuku greeted getting a wave from the man.

"Yo, kid did you came to get Ben's stuff?" he asked getting a nod from him.

"Yes and new books," Izuku said getting a nod from the man who put two boxes on the counter while Izuku went to the back of the store to check any new books about quirks but he stopped when, he saw a man walking in the store being curios Izuku got a little closer to hear their conversation.

"Kazuma sure has been a long time since, I saw you," Yusei said.

"Yes, sorry about that but even now, I don't have a lot of time to spare I just came to get the medicine," Kazuma said getting a sigh from Yusei.

"It's always about her are you sure you're not married to her?" Yusei asked jokily but got a sigh from Kazuma.

"Yusei, I didn't came here to hear your terrible jokes," Kazuma said.

"Fine here is the medicine enjoy it," Yusei said putting a white medicine capsule on the counter.

"Thank you," Kazuma said throwing a coin at the counter as he left.

Izuku got his books and walked to the counter. "Who was that, Yusei?" Izuku asked.

"Just an old friend," he said. "Anyway here is your stuff."

"Thanks and the books?" Izuku asked.

"I'll put it on Ben's bill," Yusei said getting a nod from Izuku as he grabbed the box and was about to leave.

"Kid did you choose a side yet?" he asked making Izuku stop in front of the door, causing silence to envelop the store the only thing being heard were the sound of cars passing by. "You know that the time for you to choose is getting shorter and I'm sure Ben doesn't want to force an answer but you have to answer sooner or later," Yusei said with a bored tone.

"Yusei, I know that but I don't know which side to choice, I could be a hero and be what, I wanted to be since I was a kid while I could be an anti-villain and follow yours and Ben's path to make the world fair but by killing," Izuku said looking at the door.

"Kid, I don't want to force it either but sooner or later reality will call and you have to make a choice," Yusei said getting Izuku to nod and he left.

A little later

Izuku was making his way home while he thought about what Yusei told him awhile ago making him sigh. _"I really need think things through,"_ he thought.

"Hello Midoriya," he heard making him quickly turn around to see the man Kazuma that was on store a while ago.

Kazuma raised his hand in a defensive way. "I'm not here to fight Midoriya," he said but it didn't calm down the boy who looked react at the slightest of movement.

"Why are you following me?" Izuku asked glaring at the man who only give him a neutral look from Kazuma.

"I just want to talk to you that's all," he said lowering his hand. "Midoriya, are you a relative or close to Ben?" he asked making Izuku feel a little unease.

"What is it matter to you?" Izuku asked.

"It's a matter of your own safety," Kazuma said getting a confused look from Izuku.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"My boss Bishamon is on the hunt for Ben or anyone close to him and I have to know if your close to him or not," Kazuma said.

"Wait if your boss is hunting down Ben why do you want to keep me save?" Izuku questioned getting a sigh from the man.

"Because even if my boss doesn't accept it, Ben is our saviour," he said making Izuku wide his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked that was a weird way to call Ben..

"I don't have enough time but to be short, Ben saved me and Bishamon from a fate worse than death," he said as he started to leave.

"Wait what do you mean by that," Izuku called out but the man didn't stop as he walked into an alleyway, Izuku tried to follow him but when, he went to the ally way the man was nowhere in site making Izuku sigh.

"_What the hell, he just walked in here,"_ Izuku thought with a grumble as he made his way back home.

Izuku went inside of the house to see his brother sleeping on the couch making him smirk as he dropped the box on the man's chest waking him up.

"The heck!" Ben yelled as he took the box off.

"It's payback for shattering my shoulder!" Izuku yelled back getting a glare from Ben.

"Are you still mad about that it happen a long time ago." Ben said getting a glare too.

"It happened 5 hours ago and it still hurts." Izuku yelled as they matched glares for a while that was until Ben give up.

"Fine what do you want," Ben said getting a smirk from Izuku.

"I want my own research room," he said.

"Fine I'll get it during the week," he said with defeated sigh while Izuku smiled.

"Thanks aniki," Izuku said while Ben only grumble.

"Anything interesting happened on the way back," Ben asked as Izuku smile went away replaced by a semi worried look. "I'll take it as a yes," Ben said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Something happen this guy Kazuma showed up and started to ask me some questions," Izuku said.

"What did, he asked?" Ben questioned.

"He asked me if, I was close to you but the thing that caught my attention is when, he called you, his and his boss's saviour," Izuku said.

"And let me guess you want to know who they are and why is she hunting me down?" Ben asked and Izuku nodded.

"Well to start the man you met was Kazuma Okita and his boss Bishamon or Viska Sakie, we were friends once but now she's after my head."

"And why is she after you?" Izuku asked making Ben sigh again looking at ceiling.

"Because she believes, I killed her piece of shit of a father," Ben said in the same almost chilling tone, he used when he talked about his parents.

Izuku gulped down the lump in his throat. "What did he do?" he asked and he noticed that Ben's hand tighten the couch.

"He was a scientist who was working for a now gone company, he was researching about quirk evolution," Ben said making Izuku widen his eyes, he remember the news article about a German company that was forcefully shut down for doing inhuman experiments and it don to him.

"Were they experimented?" Izuku asked.

"Luckily no but he was going to use them as it but, I intervene before that could happen."

"But why does, she hates you if you saved her?"

"Because she loved him, she couldn't believe her father was a bad person and when he was killed during the raid, she blames me for killing him," Ben said with another sigh still looking a the ceiling.

"Aniki what are you going to do if, she finds you?" Izuku asked.

Ben stayed quiet for a bit. "I'm going to deal with her," he said making Izuku feel a little uncertain on the answer but decided not to press anymore.

"Okay, I'm going to my room," Izuku said getting a nod from Ben as he left him alone in the living room.

Ben lowered his head cleaning any possible tears that might have slip removing his hand to see it had some tears making him chuckle slightly. "She was right when she told me, I was too soft sometimes," Ben told himself remembering one of the various good moments he spent with the woman.

Meanwhile with Kazuma

After talking to Izuku, he went directly back to the base and now was walking towards his boss's room.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Lady Bishamon is Kazuma," he said getting a enter from her as he enter the room to see she was looking at the window once again.

"Kazuma, you took longer than expected what happened?" she asked as the man bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Lady Bishamon the store was busy with another customer and I had to wait," he said getting a nod from the woman.

"Was, Yusei there?" she asked.

"Yes Lady," he answered.

"That's all, you can leave," she said as the man nodded leaving but not before putting the medicine on the desk.

Bishamon got up and walked towards her desk and pulled a cover to reveal a picture of the four being Viska, Yusei, Kazuma and some one that was too burnt to be recognised. _"I don't know how he manipulated you, Yusei but I am going to save you from that monster,"_ she thought looking kindly at the picture of the three.

Meanwhile with Allmight

Allmight was walking through the apartment complex of his successor, he didn't know what but he knew something was bothering Izuku. _"Am I shoving to much responsibility at him to soon?" _he asked himself that ever since the boy left the beach. _"Or it might be something else,_" he thought with a sigh stopping in front of the apartment door and knocked on the door.

He waited for a bit and knocked again but no one came. _"He might be sleeping"_ he thought as he was ready to knock again but topped when the door besides him open to reveal an older woman possibly close to her 60s.

"Evening young man," she greeted with a smile.

"Evening sorry if, I bothered you," Allmight said getting a waved of the hand from the woman.

"You didn't, I just have good hearing," She said. "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Izuku Midoriya but it looks like his already sleeping," Allmight said with his usual smile but it fell with what the older woman told him.

"Actually Izuku Midoriya doesn't live here anymore," she said.

"Oh," Allmight said making the woman frown a little.

"Are you a relative or a friend of his?" she asked.

"A friend," he answered. "Do you know where he moved to?"

"No, he didn't tell me, he just told me he was moving out with his brother," she said making Allmight to slightly widen his eyes.

"_Brother but, he told me he was an only child,"_ that thought went through his head as he looked back at the door. "Sorry Miss but did you see, his brother?" Allmight asked.

"No, I just saw the movers taking the furniture away," he said making Allmight nod.

"And when did, he moved out?" he asked.

"A month ago, I believe so," she said with a frown. "I'm sorry if, I wasn't a big help," she said.

"No, you were thank you for your time," Allmight said as he walked away from the door. _"Why didn't, he told me he moved," _Allmight questioned himself as he left the complex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The next Day**

Dagobah Beach

Early Morning

Izuku sighed in relief as he threw the last piece of trash into the truck. "Finally, I'm done," he said with a smile looking at the beach that 5 months ago was a complete dump.

"I'm surely impressed," he heard looking behind him to see Allmight walking towards him in his debuffed form.

"Morning Allmight," Izuku greeted with a smile getting the same from the man as he stopped besides him looking at the beach.

"Like I said yesterday, Midoriya you have surpassed my expectations doing something, I suspected would've taken 10 months, you did it in only 5," he said with a smile as he turn to the boy and buffed up now towering even more over him.

"Izuku Midoriya, you've proven yourself to me by not only completing my challenge but doing it in half of the time that shows that you truly have the will and determination to be a great hero," he said making Izuku tear up a little as he pulled a string of his hair. "To gain my power, you need to eat this," he said making Izuku look at him confusedly.

"Sorry, I think I miss heard you," Izuku said getting a chuckle from Allmight.

"No, to gain One for All, you need to consume my DNA," Allmight said making Izuku look at the string of hair and sigh.

"Fine give it here," Izuku said, he had seen weirder things than eating hair to gain power.

"That's the spirit," Allmight said giving the string of hair to Izuku who gulped it down.

Izuku waited for something to happen but nothing happened, he even tapped into his inside to draw the power out like what he has done with Ki but he felt nothing. "Hm, Allmight I don't feel any different."

"Of course, you don't the hair has to digest in your stomach first," he said. "It's going to take some time to activate about 2 to 3 hours," Allmight said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Oh, Alright so what are we going to do until then?" Izuku asked as the hero debuffed into his skeleton form.

"We could talk since, I want to ask you something," Allmight said getting a nod from the boy.

"And what would that be?"

"Yesterday, I went to visit your house but your neighbor told me you moved out," Allmight said making Izuku widen his eyes.

"Wait, I didn't tell you that I moved?" Izuku asked getting a shook of the head from Allmight. "Ah, I forgot, I'm sorry…" Izuku said as he started to mumble multiple apologies but Allmight stopped him.

"It's alright, Midoriya," he said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder stopping the mumbles.

Izuku blushed a little in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind recently and it slip," he said.

"No problem, Midoriya I just found it strange specially when your neighbor told me, you moved out with your brother," Allmight said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Yeah, he invited me to live with him about a month ago."

"But you told me, you were an only child?"

"I also thought that but apparently, he was born from a one-night stand between my dad and another woman," Izuku said getting a nod from the hero.

"Oh, I see well that's good now that, you have someone else to be with," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's really fun having him around," Izuku said.

"It must be well since, you probably left home without eating something do you want to grab something to eat?" Allmight asked getting a nod from Izuku.

"Yes please, I'm starving," Izuku said getting a chuckle from Allmight as they started to leave the beach.

Sometime later

Ben's lab

Late morning

Izuku was in the sparing area training one of the many katas, Ben taught him. _"When you use my quirk tighten your fist and yell under your heart smash,"_ Izuku remembered the words Allmight told him since, he was called to attend a meeting cutting their wait for the test drive of One for All short, Izuku stopped the kata to look at the clock it was 10:55 only five more minutes to complete three hours. _"5 more minutes,"_ Izuku thought to himself as he felt a little anxious as he waited for 11 O'clock.

"Why are you staring at the clock?" Izuku heard turning around too see Yusei walking towards him.

"I'm waiting for it to reach 11 o´clock," Izuku answered getting a raised eyebrow from the man.

"And why would that be? do you have a date or something?" he asked jokily getting a grown from Izuku.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what Is it?"

"Allmight told me it takes about two to three hours for One for All to activate," Izuku said getting a confused look from Yusei.

"And why does it need that long to activate?"

"According to Allmight because it's the time needed for the hair to digest," Izuku answered.

"Weird shouldn't, it already be digested since you have a higher metabolism now?" Yusei asked making Izuku think a little on that possibility.

"Maybe," he said looking up at the clock it was 11 o´clock making him sigh. "Alright let' see if it works," Izuku said turning towards one of the training dummies.

Izuku centered his eyes on the dummy. _"When you use my quirk tighten your fist," _hetightens his fist as he could feel power encasing his entire arm causing, his fist to glow red and start running towards the dummy. "And yell under your heart Smash," he collided his fist with the dummy causing an enormous gust of wind and destroy the dummy sending the pieces flying to the far end of the lab.

"Impressive," Yusei said whistling at the feat as he walked towards Izuku. "That sure was something."

Izuku looked at the distance that the dummy was sent and smiled but that went away as, he felt a sharp pain in his arm that was completely limb and broken the normal skin tone was gone now being a worn-out purple, Izuku tighten his teeth not to scream in pain.

"Well look like, your body can't handle the full capability of One for All," Yusei said making Izuku look up at him.

"Can't you heal me?" Izuku asked through gritted teeth.

Yusei raised three fingers. "First, I'm not a doctor that's Ben's area of expertise," he said lowering one finger. "Second, I can't heal people like him," lowering another finger. "And third, you have a healing factor so hold in the pain," he said making Izuku glare at the ground.

"And where Is Aniki?" Izuku asked.

"He had to attend some business," Yusei said walking towards a wall and taking a first aid kit to Izuku.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked as Yusei took out two wooden plates and bandages.

"I can't heal you but I can at least steady your arm until, Ben arrives or you heal yourself," Yusei said placing the plates between Izuku's arm and wrapped it with the bandages. "Well that's the best, I can do," Yusei said as he started to put back the aid kit. "You should stop your training until, you're fully healed."

Izuku looked at his bandages arms and looked at Yusei. "Thanks, Yusei," he said with a smile even if his arm was hurting like hell but luckily his healing factor was already slowly lessening the pain.

"No problem Kid," he said placing the aid kit back on the wall.

"Yusei can, I ask you something?" Izuku asked getting a nod from the silver head. "What kind of business Is Aniki attending to?"

"Personal business," Yusei said. "Anyway, let's go watch something until, you heal yourself," Yusei said getting a nod from Izuku as he started to follow him to the elevator.

Meanwhile with Allmight

Musutafu Police Station

Allmight was helping, his friend detective Naomasa putting paper into a box on his desk but the man would stop to read each paper they put in the box.

"Naomasa, you should stop that, it's already out of your hands," Allmight said to his friend, he had white skin, short dark hair and eyes with an attire of a black suit with green tie and matching slacks and shoes.

He sighed. "Sorry but, I can't let it go this easily, Toshinori," he said looking at the folder in his hand that held what little information they had on Omuni.

"I can understand that but we can't do nothing about it now," Allmight said remembering well what happened on the meeting With the Prime minister and the head of the government department that established that the hunt on the unknown villain will be taken care by them.

"Toshinori, you know better than me, they don't have any lead on Omuni except his most recent victim," Naomasa said open the folder to see the recent victim being a businessman that was exposed of corruption and cover ups on some illegal activity, he was burnt alive inside of his car that capped side into a hill.

Allmight sighed, Naomasa was right they were almost begging for the man to slip up but unfortunately for them the man seem to erase any trace that proved he was there but they know it was him. "Do you suspect it's more than one person?" Naomasa asked making Allmight think a little on the suggestion.

"It would make sense, since all of his murders are executed in different ways but it would make finding him even more difficult," Allmight said making Naomasa frown as he dropped down to his chair.

"How about Stain doesn't, he have any information on Omuni?" Naomasa asked.

Allmight shook his head. "He only got his height but even, he doesn't know if it's accurate," he said with a sigh as he sat down on a chair like Naomasa, Allmight also wanted to put the villain behind bars but it was impossible at the moment with the lack of information.

Naomasa sighed. "I don't have anymore ideas," he said getting the same from Allmight.

"I hope, we can stop this before things get out of hands."

"I think they already are and we haven't noticed it yet," Naomasa said as he picked up another folder.

Later that day

At Ben's house

Ben parked his car in the garage and walked in the house to see Izuku and Yusei playing chess in the living room and it looked like Izuku was losing.

"This is unfair, how are you beating me with only pawns!?" Izuku shouted making Yusei chuckle since, he only was moving his pawns and was winning while Izuku already used half of his army.

"Pawns can be great pieces if, you know where to place them," Yusei said making Izuku glare at the board as he moved his rook to take out Yusei's pawn but that joy was gone when the rook was eaten by Yusei's Bishop. "Beside that, you need to analyze the field before moving or you just walk into a trap," he said with a smile making Izuku glare even more at the board.

"Aren't you going too hard on him?" Ben asked making the two to look at him.

"Not really, he was the one who challenged me," Yusei said making Izuku grumble.

Ben walked in the room. "And how's the score?" he asked.

[four-nought,] Yusei said in English with a semi thick British accent making Izuku look at him confused.

"What did, he say, I only understood the four?" Izuku asked.

"He said four-zero, nought is a way to say zero to be exact it's more of a British thing than American," Ben explained getting a nod from Izuku. "And why is your arm bandaged?" Ben asked pointing at Izuku's arm that was still the same being the warn out purple and limp.

"His body can't handle One for all completely," Yusei said as Ben walked over to Izuku and placed, his hand on the boy's shoulder making a green aura to emit from his hand that started to heal the broken arm and after 5 or so minutes, Izuku was fully healed.

"Well all done now let's see if, we can help you with One for all" Ben said as Izuku ripped the bandages and started to swing his arm.

"Thanks, aniki," Izuku said, he could finally feel his arm again.

"I already have an idea in what to do," Yusei said standing up.

"Cool let's go to the lab," Ben said leading the way to the underground lab.

A week later

Late Afternoon

Izuku was making his way back home after another training session with Allmight, it has been a week since, he got One for all and the training was going well enough thanks to Ben and Yusei who helped him learn a way to regulate One for all by spreading it through his entire body in low percentages almost like Ki and with said quirk working together with One for all made him balanced. _"At least, I'm not breaking anything,"_ he thought as he walked inside Yusei's store. "Yo Yusei," he greeted.

"Hey kid," Yusei greeted back. "So how was today's training?" he asked as the boy walked over to the freezer and took a soda.

"It went well, I had to ran the whole beach in the shortest time possible," Izuku said walking over the counter throwing a coin at Yusei who grabbed it.

"Did you run with the weights on?" he asked getting a nod from Izuku. "Doesn't that tire you out?"

"It used to but now I can hardly feel the weights" Izuku said. "I think, aniki has to increase them," he said taking a sip of his soda but stopped when, he saw the black lines in his suit glowed making him feel heavier. _"What the hell why do I feel heavier,"_ Izuku questioned himself.

"How are you feeling?" Yusei asked making Izuku look at him.

"You did this?" Izuku asked getting a nod from the silver head. "How?"

"You remember what, my quirk is right?" Yusei asked getting a shook of the head from Izuku.

"No, I think I haven't even asked you about it," Izuku said making Yusei' eyebrow twitch a little.

"I'm surprised since, you asked Ben's his after, you met him," Yusei said.

"It's not my fault, you rarely spend time with me," Izuku defended himself making the man sigh.

"Fine my bad anyway, my quirk I called it Access or Data manipulation in comic terms," Yusei said making Izuku look at him confused.

"How does that even work?" he asked making Yusei take out his phone and put on the counter.

"Well I can use it in four aspects," he said raising four fingers. "First aspect I can hack any kind of system," he said lowering one finger.

"Second I can empower myself by drawing data from a device," he said lowering another. "Third I can scan and transfer information being physical or digital to and from any device that, I 'm connected to," lowering another.

"And the last aspect allows me to solidify data being practically anything from weapon to clothes," he said as what seem like white and blue cubes came out of Yusei's phone and form a toy duck on his hand and squeeze it making a quack. "As you can see," Yusei said giving the duck to Izuku.

"Wow, that's really cool," Izuku said looking at the duck in aww. "Can you form more than one thing, can you form living stuff…" Izuku said as he started to ask various questioned making Yusei chuckle but soon the smile was gone as, he looked towards the door.

"Izuku go to the back and don't leave until, I say so," Yusei said in an almost monotone voice making Izuku stop, his questions.

"What's the…" Izuku tried to say but Yusei stopped him.

"Just do it," Yusei said, Izuku followed the orders and walked behind the counter and as soon, he did that the door was open by two people walking in, Yusei sighed and straighten himself.

"Oh, hello Viska, Kazuma long time no see," he greeted the two as the woman stopped in front of the counter while Kazuma stayed a few feet away.

"Likewise, Yusei, how have you been?" Viska asked with a smile getting a bored look from the man.

"Why are you here?" he asked making the woman's smile to faulter. "I don't have a package or anything for you."

"That's not a nice thing to say to a friend," she said making Yusei to raise an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one to say for this moment onward, we aren't friends but enemies?" Yusei asked now making the smile on the woman's face to disappear.

"I told that too Ben not you," She said getting a nod from him.

"That's my point, you marked Ben as your enemy and since I'm his friend, I can't be friends with you."

"Yusei how can you still be friends with someone like him, he's only using you for his own personal gain."

"And what would that be?!" he asked raising a bit his voice. "If that's so then tell me what's, he's using me for?"

Viska tighten her fist. "I personally don't know but sooner or later, your use to him will run out and you'll end up like…" she tried to say but Yusei stopped her.

"Don't you even dare say, her name!" Yusei yelled glaring at the woman. "I won't stand here hearing you slander the name of the people who saved me all because, you can't accept the fact your dad was a fame hungry monster who didn't give a damn about you!"

Viska stayed quiet meeting Yusei's glare with one of her own but it fainted and turn into a frown. "I'm sorry that even now, your still under his influence, Yusei," she said turning around as she started to leave making Yusei sigh in relief but she stopped before that. "But I promise that, I will free you from him," she said leaving the store followed by Kazuma who left with a nod.

Yusei sighed taking off, his glasses to rub his eyes. _"Dealing with her is always tiresome,"_ he thought looking at the door behind him. "You can come out," he said as Izuku walked out of the room.

"Was that the lady after, Aniki?" Izuku asked getting a sigh from Yusei.

"Yup Viska Sakie or how we knew her Lady Bishamon," Yusei answered looking at his glasses that were twitching slightly in his hand. "Izuku we are heading home," Yusei said walking out of the counter.

"But isn't it too early to close the store?" Izuku asked.

"I don't have any customers coming," Yusei said grabbing his dark blue hoodie.

"Uhm, Ok," Izuku said following the man as he turns off the light and closed the doors. "Yusei didn't you forget, your phone on the counter?" Izuku asked making the man look into his pocket to find nothing.

Yusei sighed as he opens the doors and grabbed, his phone. "Thanks kid," he said locking the door and started to walk. 

Meanwhile with Viska

Viska was on the passenger seat while Kazuma drove the car, they were silent while she looked at the window seeing the people passing by boringly but stopped when, she heard her name being called.

"Can you repeat that?" Bishamon asked.

"I said that, we will arrive in 30 minutes," Kazuma said getting a nod from the woman as, she returns her eyes to the window.

"Kazuma have you managed to acquire any information on, Minogashita's whereabout?" she asked.

"I'm sorry my lady but his whereabouts are still unknown," Kazuma said getting a sigh from the woman. "Lady, I suspect, he might not be in Japan anymore."

Viska snorted. "I know damn well he's still here somewhere if, he wasn't Yusei wouldn't be here," she said tighten her fist at the memory of the man. "he's here hiding somewhere."

"And when we find him what are we going to do?" Kazuma asked.

Viska smiled darkly. "I'll make him meet his mother sooner than later," she said chuckling a little at the idea of killing Ben of sending him to pit of hell where, he would suffer for all he has done.

They drove in silence as they arrived in the mansion in the woods. "Kazuma how is the development of my armor," Viska asked as they walked into the mansion passing the servants who bowed and greeted them.

"The inner armor is already done but the external is case is still on development since the material is hard to mold while the system is still on it's beta testing," Kazuma said getting a nod from Bishamon as they walked into the tech deportment of the mansion to see computers, wires and people around everywhere and on the center was a cylinder with a white suit that had blue lines that went from the neck to the fist where it stopped on four dots with a crow like mask that cover half of her face being her forehead, eyes and nose.

Viska walked up to the center of the room to look closer at the cylinder. "How long will it take for it to be done?" she asked as a man with short black hair and eyes and an attire similar to Kazuma but with a lab coat instead of the jacket.

"I'm sorry my lady but, we aren't sure maybe a year at best," the man said making Viska frown.

"Yuga, Is the external casing that difficult to mold?" Bishamon asked getting a sigh from the man.

"It is but the other things are ready," Yuga said as he gestured as one of workers came their way with a table showing various bullets with a silver whiteish top head while jacket was a dark orange.

"Good let's see if it works," Viska said getting a nod from Kazuma as, he makes a small blue portal on the wall.

Viska took out a revolver and put the bullet on it aiming at the portal. "Increase X2" she said making the gun emit a white aura and pressed the trigger making the bullet to embed it itself on the wall making cracks appear.

"Very well done work Yuga," Viska said laughing in glee while Kazuma looked at the wall making him gulp.

"_This is bad really bad,"_ Kazuma thought.

Later at Ben's

Yusei was in the lab in the sport section throwing the ball at the hoop but like his other attempts, he missed making him sigh as he grabbed the ball. "You seem stressed," he heard not turning around to face Ben.

"Why do you say that?" Yusei asked throwing again the ball missing it but this time, Ben grabbed it.

"Because, you hardly miss when it comes to shooting hoops," Ben said throwing the ball and scored.

Yusei sighed grabbing the ball again. "I'm just not on my game today that's all," he said making Ben frown slightly.

"Izuku told me about your meet up with Viska," Ben said as Yusei threw the ball again and missed.

"And?" he asked grabbing the ball but was stopped by Ben.

"And that you blow a fuse when, she started to bad mouth me and Kara," Ben said making Yusei sigh.

"That's true," Yusei said looking at the ball. "She was talking about things, she doesn't know or has any idea of."

"I can understand that but please just don't antagonize her," he said making Yusei chuckle.

"Funny thing, you telling me that," he said getting a fake hurtful look from Ben.

"You wound me with your words Yusei," Ben said making him laugh a little.

"Whatever you say Benny," Yusei said making Ben chuckle.

"Alright how about we play a little," Ben said walking back. "Just to make things fair, I can play with one arm like back then."

"You think so lowly of me?" Yusei asked getting a nod from Ben. "I'm about to make you regret that choice." Yusei said running towards the hoop while Ben tried to stop him.

Well that's the end of the third chapter thanks for reading and if you have any idea or suggestion for me to improve you can PM me at my discord: OuterEnd07#6192 or give a review.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**5 months later**

**A day before the entrance exam**

**-Late afternoon- **

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach- **

Watching the sun set from the wooden plaza on the beach Izuku sighed leaning down his upper half on the wooden rails. _"Maybe I should head back home?" _he thought to himself as he lowered his chin into his folded arms. "_They are probably worried wondering where am I," _he continue to wonder in his mind not paying attention to his surrounding. _"What would she think of this, if she was here?_" he thought looking at the sea not noticing the person who stood besides him.

"You know you suck at hiding, right?" Izuku heard turning slightly to see Yusei besides him making him jump slightly.

"Yusei!" he shouted getting a wave from the man.

"Yo," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Yusei asked centering his eyes on Izuku who lower his chin.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to fake ignorance but the unchanging facial expression of Yusei told him that wouldn't work.

"Well, You've been acting weird the whole week almost like you're scared of something…" he said making Izuku frown. "Or even of us."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's not it, I just been having a lot on my mind," he said making Yusei frown as he raised two fingers.

"First if that was true, you would've told me or Ben something," he said lowering a finger leaving only one finger hanging. "And second you've been away from the house since this morning and also it's not the first time leading me to believe the problem has it's roots on us."

Izuku lowered his head even further with every point Yusei brought up making his hand tremble a bit. "Are you going to tell me or what?" Yusei asked making Izuku look up at him.

"I'm afraid," he said quietly tightening his fist. "I'm afraid, Yusei that I'm going to be a disappointment that, I won't be able to do anything I'm asked and Aniki will…" he stopped at the thought of disappointing Ben or even worse of Ben abandoning him something that only made his trembling to worsen. "I don't know what to do, I've tried to think it over and over but nothing, I just don't know if I can join you guys," Izuku said as some tears started to fall.

Yusei nodded as he looked at the sun set. "So the heroes then?" Yusei asked making Izuku lower his gaze again. "If you don't want to join us then you're going to be a hero, right?"

"I don't know," he said fighting a sob. "I don't know, you and Ben showed me that the system can be unfair for those who don't have quirks or don't have flashy ones and I don't want to be a part of that."

"And what do you want to be part of, Izuku?" Yusei asked looking at the early night sky. "You don't want to be a part of us and you don't want to be a hero then what?"

Izuku stayed quiet for a bit thinking of an answer but even now, he didn't have one. "Yusei can I ask you something?" he said getting a nod from the man. "What will happen if I don't join you and Ben?" he asked. "Please give me the truth even if it's something, I won't like please just tell me," he begged as the speed of his breathing increased he waited for the answer.

Yusei sighed returning his gaze back at Izuku and looked at him with a cold and neutral face. "Nothing," he said getting a puzzled look from the boy.

"What do you mean?!" he shouted making Yusei's cold face turn into a smile.

"Nothing will happen, if you don't join us, Ben will still be your aniki and you would still be my science buddy."

"But why, why keep me around if there's a chance I might rat you guys out!" he yelled at the man's face who looked at him sympathetically.

"Because Ben saw something in you that a lot of people would ignore, the same thing that made Allmight choose you as his successor and the same thing why, he still let's me around him," he said the last part a bit quiet but Izuku still heard it.

"What do you mean?" he asked making Yusei laugh sheepishly.

"Nothing just something of my past," he answered turning around. "Look Izuku, you still have time before giving us an answer," Yusei said as he started to walk away.

"Yusei, why did you join Ben?" Izuku asked making the man stop.

"The reason why its because, I couldn't let my friend march on this road alone even if he was against it at first," Yusei said with a smile. "I'm heading home don't be too late tomorrow Is going to be the entrance exam," he said leaving the beach.

Yusei sighed with a small smile remembering the moment where his life changed and for him for the better

"And, I thought I was the sentimental one," he heard looking up to Ben sitting on the hood of his car.

Yusei shrugged. "Do you really want me to bring this up again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you remember what you tried to do after watching Akame Ga Kill?" he asked with a smile making Ben grumble.

"Never bring that up ever again," Ben said with a glare making Yusei chuckle.

"Okay, I won't bring up the fact that you wanted to buy the rights of the anime just to rewrite the ending," Yusei said making Ben glare at him with red eyes but Yusei laughed it off. "That doesn't scare me Ben," he said making Ben grumble.

"Anyway, how's Izuku?" Ben asked.

"He's still undecided, we should give him more time to think things through," Yusei said getting a nod from Ben.

"I see anything else?" he asked getting a shook of the head from the man.

"Not really, he just has to think things through," he said getting a nod.

"Alright let's head home and wait."

"Alright by the way where were you during the day?"

"I just had to receive a package for later," Ben said getting in the car and turning it on.

"Will you tell me what's the package?" Yusei asked.

"Nah, Later," Ben answered.

"Just assure me, it's nothing dangerous."

"Don't worry, it's nothing that serious."

"Coming from you, it's a red flag that it is dangerous."

"Hey, have a little faith in me!" Ben yelled getting a nod from Yusei.

"I do, but if it blows up or something like that, you're the one that's going to clean up alone," Yusei said getting a grumble from Ben.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ben said making Yusei chuckle.

**-Mid evening- **

**-Ben's house- **

Izuku was staring at the front door of Ben's house, he had thought a lot for the past three hours and already made a choice. _"Calm down, Izuku this is the best choice,"_ he reassured himself as he tried to calm down his breathing and the rapid beating of his heart.

After calming down, he opened the door and walked toward the living room to see Ben and Yusei playing on the game console.

"Oh, you're finally back," Ben said looking up at the boy and smiled. "How was your day?" Ben asked making Izuku lower his gaze to the floor.

"Aniki, Yusei first I want to say I'm sorry for disappearing during the day and acting weird during this week," he said making Ben's smile to drop.

"You don't really need to apologize ototo, I do that a lot heck even today, I was gone for a good part of the day," Ben said.

"I know but at least you give a warning but today, I woke up and left the house," he said tears threaten to fall. "You two have done so much for me and I acted like a selfish child for that, I'm sorry," he said bowing.

"Like Ben said, you don't really have to apologize, we understand what you're going through," Yusei said.

"Even so, I need to apologise for my behavior," Izuku said.

"Then all's forgiven Izuku," Ben said getting a nod from the boy. "Anything else?" he asked as the boy cleaned his tears and looked up at the two.

"I decided what side, I'm going to join," Izuku answered.

"And what will it be?" Ben asked with an indifferent voice.

"I'm going to join you and Yusei," he said getting neutral looks from the two.

"Why?" Ben asked. "Why did you decided us and not the heroes?" he asked once again making the boy look at them in surprise but quickly change into one mirror theirs.

"Because, aniki you've shown me that the world isn't black and white and I don't want to live in a world that sees things like that, I want to change it for the better," he said making Ben stand up and walk over to him and look down at him while Izuku looked up at him locking gazes.

"You are aware that joining us you might have to do things that will make you uncomfortable?" he said.

"I know and I'm fully prepare for it."

"Joining us might be a hellish experience are you prepared for that?"

"Which part of that I'm fully prepared didn't you understand?" Izuku asked with a smirk getting the same for Ben.

"Well then if that's so, Izuku Midoriya welcome to our little group," Ben said with a smile.

"Thanks, Aniki," Izuku said getting a nod from Ben.

"You're welcome, well since you join I have a surprise for you," Ben said walking passed the boy. "Follow me please," he said as Izuku and Yusei followed him out of the house to the car.

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked.

"Just wait a bit, I'm sure you're going to like it," Ben said driving through the almost empty streets while Izuku stayed quiet on the back looking out of the window as they passed by the few people still out and the buildings.

The trip took a few minutes and when they did stop, it was on the city's dock in front of a warehouse. "Here we are," Ben said leaving the car followed by the two.

"A warehouse?" Izuku asked as they walked towards the door.

"Yes, the surprise is inside," Yusei said as they walked in the warehouse, they were able to see two green light shining from one of the walls.

"Ah, you're finally back I was getting bored," they heard a voice coming from where the green light shone making Izuku looked a bit confused but before, he could ask anything Ben turn on the lights causing the once dark place to be illuminated now showing that someone was cuffed to the wall by silver restrains that had a green light shining and also he was sitting down.

Now visible Izuku looked at the source where the voice came from, and his breath hitched as he looked at the man who was cuffed to the wall and was smiling at them.

He had greenish slimy hair with bangs that reached his jaw, black eyes, white skin, his build was muscular similar to a body builder, his attire was of a black pants with skulls on the kneecaps and a pair of black boots.

Izuku looked at the man who smiled back at him. "is that who I think it is?" he asked in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, the villain Toxic Chainsaw," Ben said. "During these 10 months, I've been helping you with your problems being it physical, mental or emotional and besides of unfinished business with your father, I haven't help you in one thing…" he said pausing as Izuku walked toward the villain stopping right in front of him glaring straight at him in the eyes while the villain smiled back at him with a smug smile. "Getting revenge on the one that caused, your mother's death," Ben finished making the restrained man chuckle.

"Ah, so you captured me just because, I was responsible…" the man didn't finish thanks to a punch from Izuku to the face making him hit the back of his head into the wall.

"You shut the fuck up!" Izuku yelled activating both his quirks making his vein light up red and a green aura surround him. "You have no fucking right to speak!" he yelled making the man chuckle.

"You sure pack a punch kid too bad it doesn't amount to nothing," he said with a smirk making Izuku to glare darkly at the man.

"Izuku do what you must, we'll be waiting outside," Ben said as he and Yusei were about to leave but stopped. "Have fun ototo," Ben said leaving the warehouse.

Toxic started laughing as he looked at Izuku who glaring at him. "You had fucking Omuni kidnap me just because I caused your mother's death!" he kept on laughing as Izuku tighten his fist. "What are you going to do kill me?!" Izuku lowered his gaze as he started to tremble. "You are just a kid who…" he didn't have the chance to finish as Izuku stomped on his kneecap hard not only making the sound of bone breaking but also of the ground cracking.

"Fuck!" the villain yelled gritting his teeth. _"Damn brat," _he thought trying to get free from his cuffs but Izuku grabbed him by the face and slammed the back of his head on the wall cracking it a bit but Toxic was still smirking at Izuku. "Good one but is that all you have?" he asked a glaring Izuku's who's aura was starting to darken.

Cracking his knuckled Izuku smirked darkly at him. "I haven't even started," he said increasing the power of full cowl by 15% causing sparks of lightning to crackle around him. "I haven't even stated not even one bit," he said as he started to punch the man's face over and over with punch arriving faster than the one before causing the wall to cave in with each impact that was accompany by the noise of flesh hitting flesh.

Izuku stopped his assault panting a bit as he backed a way to see the damage, he made to the villain's face it was bloody, he was now missing some teeth and his nose was now broken but he was still smirking. "Tell me how does that despair feel like?" Izuku asked raising his blood coated fist. "Tell me how does it feel, you fuck!" he yelled punching the man's face again but, the smirk never went away.

"You're adorable trying to act this tough," he said in a raspy voice making Izuku's glare turn into a smirk.

"You think I'm adorable?" Izuku asked. "Then tell me how adorable, I am when your skull is caved in!" he yelled as he started to punch the man again. "Tell me am I still adorable? you fuck!" Izuku yelled glaring at the villain who was still breathing.

Toxic started to chuckle then burst into laughter. "All of this because, you want payback for dear old mommy," he said laughing making Izuku grab the villain by the neck slamming it to the wall with his fist raised.

"You won't kill me," he said stopping his laughter. "You're just a kid, you don't have the guts to do it," he said giving a bloody smile to Izuku.

Izuku glared at him and increasing the percentage of OFA to 20 on his arm making his vein to glow brighter. "It's because of you, my mom is dead," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "it's because of you I had to be alone for 4 years!"Izuku yelled making the man chuckle.

"If that's so, then go ahead cave my skull in, I dare you!" the man yelled making Izuku gritting his teeth and lunched his fist towards the smiling villain's face.

**-Outside- **

"Should we check on him?" Yusei asked looking at his watch, they've been waiting for Izuku for about 15 minutes.

"5 more minutes," Ben said looking toward the warehouse.

They stayed like that for a bit longer that was until the door of the warehouse was open to reveal Izuku who's hand and clothes were covered in blood. "And here we go," Ben said as Izuku stopped in front of them looking at the ground. "So, how did it go?" Ben asked.

Izuku stayed quiet for a bit but then when, he started to tremble and sob as tears fell down his eyes. "I couldn't do it," Izuku said still not looking up at the two. "It didn't matter how angry I got, I just couldn't cross that line, I couldn't kill him," he said tighten his fist he had said he was ready for anything but on his first chance he couldn't even do it. "I really am use…" he tried to say but Ben stopped him by flicking his forehead.

"Can you stop downing yourself for once?" Ben asked making the boy look at him.

"But I fa…" he tried to say but Ben stopped him once again.

"Izuku I knew, you wouldn't kill him," he said getting a puzzled look from the boy.

"But then why did, you tell me to do what I must?"

"Yes, I did but I didn't say to kill him," Ben answered.

"But you said I might have to do something that would make me uncomfortable?"

"Yes, I know but you actually thought that in the 10 months of knowing you, I would send you to kill someone out of the bat?" Ben questioned making the boy to lower his gaze. "Izuku it took me 5 years of abuse from my parents and other things for me to snap and kill them and even then, I regretted doing that."

"I'm sorry," Izuku said getting a sigh from Ben.

"Don't worry, Yusei give him a towel, I'll be right back," Ben said walking towards the warehouse.

Forming a towel out of blue and white cubes coming from his watch, Yusei threw Izuku a towel. "Better clean up before getting in the car," he said getting a nod from the boy.

**-Inside the warehouse-**

Toxic was still in the same position Izuku left him looking at the door. _"That boy could have killed me,"_ the villain thought turning his head to the side to see the crater close to his head. _"No bother, I need to get out before that freak get's back,"_ he thought as he tried to use the bit of strength, he had left to break out of the cuffs but that plan were stopped when, he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Ah, you're trying to escape?" Ben asked amusement clear in his voice as he walked toward the villain who was now thrashing harder to get free but no use. "You shouldn't try that before, you kill yourself," Ben said walking towards him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you not directly at least," he said putting his hand on Toxic's head as a green aura appeared on Ben's hand healing the villain to the point before Izuku started beating him. 

After healing the villain, Ben took a step back while Toxic looked at him surprised. "And what are you going to do?" he asked making Ben smirk as he took out his phone.

"Yuga now please," he said as someone appeared beside him.

The person was as tall as Ben and was dressed in dark purple bodysuit that covered the whole body, the upper body was chest pad in which the area of the stomach and chest was a slightly lighter shade of purple and on the rest of the upper body was dark purple with what seemed to be more robust than the chest area, on the elbow were two pads that were the same colour of the suit and on the end were padded gloves that had a silver-ish cover on the palms.

The lower part of the suit had leg pads that reached his upper chin, on his left leg there were two pouches placed next to each other and on his right was a knife pouch and his shoes were slick almost seeming it was just another layer of skin.

The face of the person was hidden behind a slick metallic lower face mask that covered his mouth and nose and a visor that covered his eyes and was connected to earpads and it all was covered by a hood that hid the person's hair and possible other features.

"I think the moments is right for a little test?" Ben asked getting a nod from the man as he took out a syringe filled with a red-ish substance from his left pouch.

Ben looked at the syringe and smirked grabbing it, he walked towards the villain. "Toxic Chainsaw a villain accused and convicted for several counts of murder but managed to escape somehow," he said pricking the needle on the man's left arm and pushed the liquid into the man's system making him struggle in his restrains.

"What the hell did, you just injected in me!" he yelled making Ben chuckle.

"Well, I heard you enjoy killing people slowly with your chainsaw and then let the poison do the rest, I'm going to do something like that," Ben said crouching and grabbing the villain's head making him look straight at him.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise but I'll tell you this I injected, you with one of my experiments, I know what it will do to you but I prefer you find out by yourself so enjoy life while you still can," Ben said letting go of the villain's head and looked at the armored man.

"Clean our trail and make sure, he lives long enough," Ben said getting a nod from the man and started to leave.

Toxic gritted his teeth. "As soon I get out of here, I'll kill you do you hear me!" he yelled making Ben look at him with a smile.

"That's the spirit," Ben said leaving the warehouse while the villain tried to free himself but soon, he stopped as he started to feel pain on his left arm looking at it the once white skin tone was starting to lose its color making the villain grit his teeth.

"_Fuck what is this!?"_ he thought to himself as he could feel the circulation on his left arm started to slow down the warm feeling of blood pumping through his vein being replace by the feeling of numbness. _"Fuck!"_ he thought as he tried to free himself trying to ignore the numbing feeling spreading through his body but it was only making the poison spread faster through out his body.

**-Ben's house-**

They were already inside the house, the trip back was uneventful and silent but Izuku was still unease something was still in his mind. "Aniki what, Am I going to do about tomorrow?" Izuku asked making the man to look at him.

"The entrance exam?" Ben asked getting a nod from Izuku. "You're going to take it," Ben said getting a shock look from Izuku.

"Wait won't it be a problem since, I'm an anti-villain," Izuku said.

"Correction you're still a hero," Yusei said making the boy look at him. "Well one in training at least."

"What?" Izuku asked.

"You're technically still a hero since, you haven't killed someone," Yusei clarified.

"Ok but eventually, I'm going to be one and going into a hero school won't it be a problem?" Izuku asked.

"Nope," Ben answered getting the same shock look as before but before, Izuku could say anything Ben raised his hand stopping him. "Look Izuku you don't have to leave, your likes, hobbies or life behind just because, you join us you can and should have a life outside of this and also if you become a hero, you can help me in making this world a better place," Ben said.

"But what if, I get caught?" Izuku asked only to get a pat on the head from Ben.

"Don't worry the only people who know, you're with us won't rat you out," Ben said getting a skeptical look from Izuku.

"And how are you so sure?" Izuku asked getting a smirk from Ben.

"Oh, because if they do, I'm going to do something far worse than death," Ben said with a dark chuckle but it lack any malice so it wasn't scary or threating something that made Izuku sigh.

"I'm going to take a shower," Izuku said walking upstairs.

"Okay, I'll heat up your dinner" Ben said walking to the kitchen while Yusei went to the living room.

Walking to his room Izuku sighed as he looked at his hands, they still were bloody but not like before sighing once again, he went to the bathroom in his room. _"I did the right choice,"_ he thought to himself turning on the water but before, he could enter he heard his phone ring closing the shower he went to pick it up to see it was All Might making slightly panic. _"I forgot All Might!"_ he internally panic but soon calmed down taking deep breaths, he answered the phone.

{Hi All Might.}

{Midoriya sorry, if I'm bothering you.}

{It's okay, All Might, I was just going to take a shower.}

{Sorry again, I call to check on you since I had cancel again}

{Thanks, I'm fine and how did the preparation go?}

{It went well ended a bit later then what, I expected,} he said. {Anyway Midoriya, I want to ask you something?}

{What is it?}

{Midoriya is everything alright?} he asked making Izuku tense.

{W-what do you mean?} he stuttered.

{Midoriya, you have been acting usual during this week, I'm worried that something might be wrong.} he said making Izuku look at himself in the mirror to see, he's bloody hands and shirt but unlike the previous time, it wasn't his own making Izuku sigh.

{Yes there is something wrong} he said making the hero on the other end stay silent awaiting the answer. {I just have been thinking on the test tomorrow, really hard what if I fail or something like that?} he said getting chuckle from All Might.

{Young Midoriya, don't worry about the exam tomorrow, you have proven to me during this 10 month that you are more than ready for it,} All Might said making Izuku nod to himself.

{Thank you, All Might,} he said with a soft smile.

{You're welcome, Young Midoriya if you need anything else, you can call me at any time.}

{I will and thank you again All Might.}

{You're welcome once again Midoriya and good luck on the exam tomorrow, I'm sure you are going to ace it}

Izuku smiled. {I am, Thanks for calling me.}

{Anytime Midoriya,} All Might said hanging up.

Izuku lowered his phone and smiled a bit. "_I can still do this,_" he thought to himself as he went to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Since I would take to long and I'll probably ruin it, I'll avoid giving full description of canon characters **

**Chapter 5**

**-The next day-**

**-Mid morning- **

**-UA's main gate-**

Standing in front of the main gates of school, he always dreamt of attending, he stared at it while other of the participants walked passed him. _"Here goes my first step,"_ he took his first step into the school ground.

"Deku," he heard a growl making him sigh turning around to see Katsuki who was making his way towards him. "What the fuck are you doing here!" he barked getting the attention of the people who were close by making Izuku look around.

"Well, I was trying to get to the school without interrupting anyone," Izuku looked at him with a neutral face then smiled. "But for your information the same as you sparky," he said making the blond glare at him.

"You think a quirkless Deku like you is going to pass?" he asked causing whispers to go around them.

"I'm not only going to pass but I'm going to get a score higher than yours," Izuku said making the blond tighten his fist fighting the urge to use his quirk.

"Don't get in my way or I'll kill you," he huffed walking pass Izuku who smirked.

"I would like to see you try Kachan," Izuku said to him as Katsuki walked towards the school's entrance cursing under his breath.

Izuku started to walk but accidentally step on his feet making, him fall forward acting fast he extended his arms to reach the ground but before he could touch it, he stopped inches away from the floor. _"What just happened?"_ he thought as he could that his body was devoid of any weight.

"Sorry that, I used my quirk on you without asking," Izuku heard looking at the source to see a brown hair girl that was dressed totally in brown. "I saw that you were falling and…," she said grabbing him and secured him back to his feet. "It would be bad luck falling even before the exam started."

"No problem," Izuku said as the girl pressed her finger making him feel back to normal. "Thanks Miss…" Izuku said.

"Uraraka, Uraraka Ochaco," she introduced herself.

"Midoriya Izuku and thank you for catching me," Izuku said getting a smile from the girl.

"You're welcome sorry but I have to go, good luck on the exam," she said leaving with a wave before, Izuku could say anything.

"_I also wanted to wish her luck," _Izuku thought. _"Maybe, I'll see her later," _he thought walking in the school and follow the directions to the exam room, finding his seat was next to Katsuki.

"What?" he asked with venom in his voice making Izuku sigh.

"I'm sitting next to you," Izuku said as he sat on his assign seat. "Don't talk to me and I'll won't talk to you."

After some time of waiting the room was full and after doing the written exam, they were now getting the introduction to the physical exam but the explanation was stopped by someone standing up.

"Yes," The proctor being one of the UA teacher and Pro-hero President Mic said pointing at a boy with blue hair and glasses making a light to be shine on him.

"In the sheet of paper there are four enemies but, you've only mentioned three of them," he said pointing at the paper. "If this an error on the most prestigious school of the country, you should be ashamed," he said almost making the other look at their paper once again to notice the mistake.

"Ah, that," Mic said turning to the screen showing another robot but this one had 0 points. "The zero-pointer compared to other this one is tougher to take down but since it's value is zero don't even bother," he said getting a nod from the boy who sat down. "Well, I end here good luck on the obstacle ahead and remember the school's motto…" he said giving a pause. "Go beyond Plus Ultra!"

**-Later-**

**-Battle ground B- **

All of the participants stood in front of huge wooden doors waiting it to open to begin the physical exam.

Izuku was stretching like the others waiting for the wooden doors to open. _"I hope those upgrades are worth it,"_ Izuku thought as he looked at attire that was different than his usual green and black tracksuit instead he was dressed in a black tank top, black skin-tight pants and black combat boots.

Finishing his stretches Izuku looked around and noticed Ochaco who was stretching herself.

"_Just try to get as many as you can,"_ she thought to herself, but she was pulled out of it by someone calling her turning around to face who did it. "Ah, hello Midoriya," she greeted him.

"Sorry to bother you, but I also wanted to wish you luck since, I didn't get the chance before," he said.

"No problem and thank you," she said returning her gaze at the wooden doors.

"Nervous?" Izuku asked getting a nod from the girl.

"Aren't you?" she asked getting a nod from Izuku.

"I am but I'm trying to keep calm."

"I wish, I had that kind of confidence," she said chuckling a little.

Izuku wanted to say something but was stopped by the shout from the teacher. "Go!" he yelled making the participants to look at him. "What in a real fight there isn't a countdown, you should've followed that guy," Mic said pointing at Izuku who already was running into the town leaving some of the participants behind him.

Leaving sparks as he ran into the fake city already finding a 3-pointer making him smirk as he ran up to it and slammed his fist right through it before it could react. _"This Is going to be easier than I thought." _

Looking at another robot, Izuku grabbed one of the metallic plate and threw right through the other. "This is going to be fun," Izuku said to himself using Ki to enhance his senses and dashed to find anymore robots.

…

Katsuki was pissed not only his score count was lower than he wanted, he wasn't finding anymore robots. "I'm going to kill whoever took out the majority of them" he said to himself using his explosions to propel himself into the air towards a 3-pointer and destroyed it by blasting it's head out of place.

"53," he said looking forward to see 2 three-pointers coming his way making him smirk. "Now I liking it," he said jumping towards the robots ready to destroy them.

…

Ochaco ran past two 2-pointers touching them on their metallic plates making them float and pressed her fingers together making them fall to the ground destroying them in impact. "28," she said taking deep breaths to calm her fatigue but that was brief since soon, she started to run to find more.

…

The participants fought for few minutes destroying any robot that came their way but soon, they stopped when they felt the ground shake. "You felt that, right?" someone asked but before anyone could answer, they all were frozen in shock and fear as a shadow cast over them.

"_That's the zero-pointer?"_ Izuku thought straighten himself looking at the giant robot who backed it's fist and slammed it to the ground causing gust of wind and dust to fly in all directions making the participants run the other direction.

Izuku looked at the robot and sighed as he was about to leave like the rest but stopped when he heard a cry for help, Izuku turn around to see Ochaco who was stuck under some rubble.

She tried pushed the rubble off of her as the zero-pointed looked down at her and went to reach her with its giant hand.

Activating full cowl to 15% and Ki, Izuku ran towards the robot leaving green sparks behind him as he got closer to the giant bot. _"This is probably a bad idea,"_ he thought as he ready to jump towards the robot, he increased the output of both his quirk to one leg and jumped causing the ground to crack as he flu towards the robot.

Izuku backed his fist as he was getting closer to the robot's face, he focused the output into his backed fist. "**Smash!**" he yelled punching the robot in the face caving it and destroying it as the robot fell backwards.

"_Wow,"_ he thought amazed at the damage, he'd done on the robot but that moment was ruined when he felt gravity pulling him downward. _"Crap!, Crap!, Crap!"_ he yelled internally as he was now free falling. _"I didn't thought this through!"_ he chastised himself.

Izuku gritted his teeth as he focused as his vein's glow brighter and his aura to envelope his entire body. _"This is going to hurt,"_ he backed his other fist ready to punch the ground when he got close enough but before he could that he was slapped in the face by Ochaco stopping him from falling.

Izuku floated a few inches from the ground. _"I almost died from falling again?"_ Izuku thought looking down at the ground then he soon fell to the ground with a thud.

His aura disappeared as he pressed his back to a building wall as an alarm went off making some of the participants sigh in relief.

Izuku sighed as he hold his left arm. _"Okay, this is going to take some time,_" looking at his broken limbs.

The other participants looked around at the broken pieces of metal around the street most of them were amazed or shock at the destruction caused by Izuku.

A very short and old woman dressed in a lab coat walked with the help of a cane towards them more exactly Izuku. "You sure did a number on yourself," she said getting a slightly chuckle from Izuku.

"Yeah, I kind over did it." He said as the old lady walked closer to him. _"Isn't that Recovery Girl?"_ he asked himself as the older woman pocked her lips and stretched to place a kiss on Izuku's head making his body glow a light green as his arm and leg healed almost in an instance.

"_Yup, it's her,"_ Izuku said stretching his left arm and got up shaking a little but soon gain stability. "Thanks," he said to the heroine who nodded as he looked over at Ochaco who was unconscious. _"I'll have to thank her later."_

**-Later-**

**-Mid afternoon- **

**-Ben's house-**

Izuku entered the house. "I'm home," he closed the door.

{And when are you going to arrive?} he asked, Izuku raised an eyebrow as he walked to the living room to see Ben was talking to the phone.

"Hey aniki," Izuku greeted getting a wave from Ben.

{Alright see you then,} Ben said hanging up his phone and look at Izuku. "Hey ototo, how was the exam?" Ben asked as the boy walked towards another couch facing Ben.

"The exam went well," Izuku said looking away. "And I might have done something stupid," he chuckle a bit.

Ben sighed. "What did you do?" he asked making Izuku blush a bit.

"I might have overused my quirk during the exam and almost splat on the ground."

Ben sighed. "Explain, please."

Izuku told Ben everything that happened during the exam making the man nod. "I see, you really have to thank that girl later," he said getting a nod from Izuku.

"I will," he said with a slight blush making Ben smile.

"Mind if I ask what do you think of her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow making Izuku look at him.

"What do you mean?!" he panicked making Ben chuckle.

"It looks like you like her," Ben said making Izuku quickly shook his head.

"No, it's not like that!" he panicked face now bright red making Ben laugh loudly and hold his side.

"You should look at your face," he said pointing at Izuku who glared at him only making Ben laugh even more making him fall out of the couch. "You are so adorable."

Sighing Izuku waited for Ben stop his laughter, it took about 2 minutes and then Ben finally stopped and took a breath. "Now, I'm done."

"Finally," Izuku grumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said getting back on the couch making Izuku sigh.

"Whatever by the way aniki is my suit ready?" Izuku asked getting a nod.

"Yup, wanna see it?" he asked getting a nod from Izuku standing up. "Let's go then," he said walking towards the elevator followed by Izuku.

"Aniki who were you talking to?"

"Lilith," Ben answered as the elevator opened.

"Oh, how is she?" Izuku asked as he followed Ben in the lab.

"She's doing fine."

"And what were you guys talking about?"

"About her moving here."

"Really? When will she arrive?"

"A few weeks from now," Ben said as they walked into the experimental section of the lab and stopped in front of a tube with a wristwatch.

"Hmm, Aniki where is it?" Izuku asked as Ben pressed a button close to the tube making it open and grabbed the watch.

"It's right here," Ben said giving the watch to Izuku who analyzed it.

The watch was thin and slick and it almost didn't weight nothing, it had a black strap and a black faceplate with a green circular frame around it.

"What is it?" Izuku asked looking closely at the watch.

"It's a new device me and Yusei built," Ben said as Izuku strapped the watch on his wrist.

"And how do I use it?" Izuku asked as Ben pressed the faceplate to turn it on showing a white background with a green line at the middle.

"It works by voice being it overt or covert," Ben said pressed on his own watch.

"Atlas display the hologram of the Titan watch," he said as holograms of the watch appeared. "As you can see, we made this with two functions in mind," Ben said as hologram that show functions of location.

"First function with this, we can use the GPS to find you and you could also use the tracker function with the trackers bot and second," he said changing the hologram to showing a video of the watch expelling a black like substance that covered the mannequin in a black suit.

"And the second is quite my favorite the suit function as the video displayed, I took inspiration with the Black Panther suit," Ben said as black substance came out of the watch and covered Ben's hand making a black glove, it was similar to Yuga's but it had extra padding on the index knuckle.

"To use it just think or say standard mode for your tracksuit and combat mode to use your fighting suit give it a try."

Izuku looked at the watch. "Alright standard mode," Izuku said as the black like substance came out of the watch to cover him in his usual tracksuit.

"Now for the best part activate the combat mode," Ben said getting a nod from Izuku making the substance to cover his whole body.

Izuku looked at his hand to see white gloves and looking at his arms to see green sleeves with a white bar that went to the shoulder with a black elbow pad. "You can look yourself on the mirror," Ben said as a metallic plate appeared to show, Izuku's reflex making the boy widen, his eyes.

The costume was mainly green being green pants with black knee pads and white bars on the side that go up to his armpits, the shirt was also green with two white squares that joined the bars that went to his armpit with white gloves and black elbow pads and a green mask with a protective jaw plate that was formed into a smile and it also had two protrusion like hair formed in a somewhat V-sign.

"Aniki how did…" Izuku couldn't finish as a sob stopped him.

"Well you showed me, your heroic analyzes and also your costume, I thought this would be a go..." Ben started but stopped do by Izuku hugging him.

"Thank you, Aniki, thank you," Izuku said crying once again on Ben's stomach making Ben smile and pat him in this back.

"It's okay, Ototo," Ben said patting the boy's back until he stopped his crying. "Are you okay?" he asked getting a nod from Izuku as he backed away from the embrace cleaning, his tears.

"I am and thank you, Aniki," Izuku said looking at his costume and smiled. "This means a lot to me, aniki I thank you with all of my heart," he said cleaning his tears.

"There's no need, Izuku," Ben said smiling himself as the holograms changed to show imagens of Izuku's combat suit and the different functions.

Izuku walked closer to the holograms to read the description as the hologram changed to show a model of his mask. "Like I said the costume is made out a graphite like weave made from nanomachines, your mask to be exact the jaw piece can work as an air purifier and in your ear there's a communicator, you can call us or anyone and also there's a mini-map built in," Ben said as the hologram changed to the gloves.

"The gloves are made by the same material but there's also an extra function to fire small projectiles," the screen changed to show five small metallic balls with different colors black, blue, red and white. "The black is smoke, blue is shock, red is sticky and white flash from the knuckle on your index finger," Ben said as the holograms changed once again to display the red shoes of the suit.

"And your shoes especially the sole can absorb kinetic energy and release it in a burst," Ben said as the holograms disappeared. "Any questions?"

Izuku looked at his fist. "How do I use the fire function?" he asked.

"Follow me," Ben said as he lead the way to the practice area into a shooting range "First aim at your target, second choose the ammunition," Ben raise his arm were the glove was and aimed at a dart board.

"And third either say it out loud or think fire," he said firing a small metallic black ball that hit the board causing smoke to encase it. "Give it a try."

Izuku nodded and aimed at the dart board. _"Smoke bomb,"_ he thought centering, his gaze at his target. _"Fire,"_ he thought making a metallic ball come out and go passed the target instead it hit the wall, Izuku looked in disbelieve. "_I missed,"_ he thought slumping his shoulder.

Ben wanted to say something to comfort Izuku but, he stopped when Izuku straighten himself and looked at him. "Looks like I have to train my aim," he said getting a nod from Ben.

"Yup and also the ammunition is limited so don't go fire them wildly," Ben said as the glove deformed and went back to the watch.

"I won't and aniki how do you only formed one part of your costume?"

"Well that's easy just say or think combat mode gloves on," Ben said as the gloves came back covering his hand. "Try taking off the mask and mouthpiece,"

"Alright combat mode mask and mouthpiece off," Izuku said as those two parts of the costume deformed. "Well this makes changing faster," he said.

"Aniki besides the tracksuit and the combat suit can, I add more clothes?"

"You can but that's with Yusei," Ben said getting a nod from Izuku as the boy took aim again and fired at the dart board and it missed again making Izuku curse.

**-Later that day-**

**-Early Evening-**

**-Yusei's store- **

Going through the book section of the store Izuku looked through it. "Ben has tainted you," Yusei said behind the counter making Izuku shrug.

"You can say that but I also want to read them," Izuku said taking a small pile of comics both Dc and Marvels.

Yusei looked at the pile and sighed. "Just don't go overboard and try to buy any one of the companies."

"I'm going to use them as research, Yusei," Izuku said putting the comics in a bag.

"Yeah, Ben also said that when, he started reading manga," Yusei said as Izuku threw a silver coin at the counter.

"I won't, see you later," Izuku said leaving the store, he walked for a bit but stopped seeing Ochaco walking out of a store. "Evening Uraraka," he greeted making the girl jump slightly and quickly turn around to face him.

"Oh, Midoriya you scared me," she said trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, I just wanted to greet you," Izuku said stammering a little on his words.

"It's okay, I was just deep in my thoughts," she said but then bowed. "Ah, and thank you for saving me," she said getting a blush from Izuku.

"No, I should thank you actually," Izuku said as the girl straighten herself. "You actually saved me."

"But you saved me from the zero-pointer."

"But you saved from splatting on the ground."

They looked at each other in an awkward silence waiting for someone to talk.

He fake coughed and chuckled a bit. "No problem, Uraraka," he said stopping his laughter and looked at the bags of groceries on Ochako's hand. "Buying some groceries?" he asked getting a nod.

"Yup, running a bit low on supplies back home," Ochaco said.

"Ah, can I walk you home?" Izuku asked getting a small blush from the girl.

"Sure," she said as the two started to walk towards the girl's house, they walked for a bit in silence that was until Ochaco broke it. "What's in your bag?" she asked making Izuku look at his sack.

"Oh, this are some comic that, I'm going to read," Izuku said taking one of the comics being a New 52 Batman comic.

[Batman: I'm Bane] she read out loud in broken English. "How are you going to read that?" she asked.

"I know how to read in English, so it won't be a problem," Izuku said putting the comic back into the bag.

"Ah, cool," she said as they once again walked in silence. "Hmm, how was the exam?" she asked.

"It went well how about you?"

"It also went well, I really hope that I pass," she said.

"Oh, you really want to be a hero?"

Ochako lowered her gaze a little. "Yes, I really do," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you passed," he said getting a small smile from the girl.

"Thank you," she said stopping in front of an apartment complex. "Well here is my stop."

"Ah, well see you some other day," Izuku said getting a nod from the girl.

"Yeah," she said looking at the ground trying to hide the blush on her cheek. "Actually, I would like to know you better," she said making Izuku's face to light up pink.

"I would like that, tomorrow?" he asked also avoiding making eye contact with the girl.

"Sure," she said walking towards the door. "Bye Midoriya," she said walking in before Izuku could say anything.

"_Thank god, Aniki isn't here,"_ Izuku thought letting out a sigh as he made his way back home.

**-A week later-**

**-Mid Evening-**

**-Ben's house-**

In the dining room, Ben, Yusei and Izuku were eating dinner peacefully but that changed when they heard the sound of the doorbell coming from the front door.

"I'll get it," Izuku said standing up from the table and walked to the door and used the peephole. "Who is it?" Izuku asked seeing the man who was on the other side of the door, he recognized the man as the pro-hero Eraserhead.

"I'm with UA, I came to give a letter to Izuku Midoriya," he said making Izuku open the door to look up at the man.

Eraserhead took out of his pocket an envelope and give it to Izuku. "Ah, thanks," he said getting a nod from the man and he left without saying another word.

Izuku closed the door walking back to the dinning room and return to his seat. "Is that your acceptance letter?" Yusei asked.

"I think so," Izuku said opening the envelope to see a letter and a small disk like device, Izuku took out the device and it activated showing a hologram of All might.

"I Am Here as a hologram!" All might shouted in the footage, he was in his buff formed and was wearing a yellow suit. "Greeting Young Midoriya sorry for not talking to you earlier, I had a lot of thing to do but I'll be brief, Izuku Midoriya you passed the entrance exam not only, you passed the written exam, you also took the lead in the physical exam."

He said gesturing at the screen behind him showing his total score divided by two spaces being villain with 60 and rescue with 70 making him be placed in first. "I'll have to admit, you surpassed my expectations Young Midoriya and to say that, I'm proud of you is an understatement," he said with a smile looking back at Izuku.

"Welcome young Midoriya, to your hero academy" he said finishing the footage.

Izuku stayed stuck in place looking at letter that showed his acceptance written on the paper. _"I this really happening?"_ he asked himself but he taken back to reality by Ben ruffled, his hair.

"Looks like you did it, ototo," Ben said with a smile making the boy look back at the letter and smile.

"Yeah, looks like I did it," he said happily cleaning some tears that come out of his eyes.

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Izuku are you sure, you didn't have a quirk before you meet Ben?" he asked getting a confused look from Izuku.

"Ah, No why did you ask?"

"Well for the amount of tears, you cry I really doubt that's normal," he joked making Ben groan while Izuku looked like he wanted to cry more.

Meanwhile somewhere else

-**League of villain's bar-**

"Can you get me information on this brat?" Tomura asked giving a picture of Izuku to a man that was smoking a cigar.

Giran looked at the picture of they boy. "Isn't this Minogashita's boy?" he asked getting a nod from Tomura.

"Yes, I need you to get me any information on him."

Giran looked at Tomura. "This doesn't violet the rules of the treaty?"

"No, it doesn't," Tomura answered getting a nod from the man.

"Alright, I'll get it to you in a week or two," he said putting down the picture on the table and left the bar.

"Why are you after information on the boy?" a man that seemed to be made out of mist and dressed in a bartender outfit asked.

Tomura looked at the picture grabbing it making the picture started to turn into dust. "Just to know our new ally, that's all," he said.

"Tomura, master told us not to go after him," the mist man said making Tomura stand.

"Knowing your enemy is not attacking him, Kurogiri, you should know this better than anyone," Tomura said walking out of the bar to his room leaving the mist man alone

Kurogiri sighed as he started to clean the glasses. _"I need to keep my eyes on him before, he does something stupid."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**-The next day- **

**-Early Evening- **

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach-**

Izuku ran towards the beach to see Allmight waiting for him. "Allmight," Izuku greeted with a wave.

Allmight smiled at the boy. "Midoriya my boy," he greeted. "Firstly, I have to congratulate you for passing the exam," he said getting a smile from Izuku.

"Thank you, Allmight."

"You're welcome Midoriya, you deserved it you didn't only passed the exam but also got first place by a great distance," he said but then frown. "And secondly, I have to apologise for not spending much time with you like before, I've been very busy," the hero said with a tired sighed.

"You don't need to apologise Allmight, I can understand that," Izuku said making the man nod.

"Anyway, Midoriya believe it or not passing the exam was the easy part," he said looking at the sea. "Even if, you have good control of your quirk the road ahead will still be one fill with obstacles and hardships," Allmight said turning into his buff form and smile at him. "But I'm sure if you keep evolving at this rate, you're going to handle whatever Is going to be thrown at your way since, you're already at 15% out of 100%," he said with a smile getting the same from Izuku.

**-3 week later-**

**-Mid Morning-**

**-Ben's house-**

Izuku was getting ready for his first day dressed in the school uniform being a white undershirt with a grayish button up jacket with dark green circle on the end of the sleeves and a red tie with his watch on his left wrist and the pants were also dark green and his red sneakers.

"You are going to be late," Ben said walking into the hallway making Izuku sigh as he grabbed his backpack.

"Sorry I'm just thinking a lot," Izuku said getting up.

"What feeling anxious on your first day?" Ben asked making the boy sigh as he looked at the door.

"I am, what if they already know about me and they are just trapping me in or…" Izuku started to mumble various possible outcomes some possible and other not even close to plausible making Ben sigh.

"Stop it," Ben said flicking the back of Izuku's head making the boy look at him. "Izuku no one knows that, you join us well except some people and the league of villains but don't worry, they won't expose you," he said. _"_Or else…" he was cut of by Izuku.

"They'll meet a fate worse than death," Izuku finished with a bored tone and sighed. "Alright but if I get caught, I'm going to burn your whole manga collection," he said running off house before, Ben could grab him.

Ben chuckled. "Cheeky kid," he said went into a room with the label Office, he walked into the room.

The room was the size of a small apartment with lime green walls and marble white floor and two dark blue couches with a table between them.

There was a metallic desk, a desktop computer, book shelfs fill with books of different fields.

Ben went to the couch that had a pile of books next to it and laid on it. "Well here, we go," I said grabbing one of the books.

The one he chose had a greenish colour as the background and a red ish colour formed into a man thinking with Lucid Dreaming written in a goldish font on the top of the man and gateway to the Inner Self in the bottom.

"_1 of 20,"_ he sighed looking at the pile. _"I wish there was an easier way,"_ he thought as he opened the book and started reading.

**-UA-**

**-With Izuku-**

Izuku ran in the school looking at his watch to see, he was a few minutes late. _"Damn it," _he thought as he stopped in front of class 1-A.

"_Alright, I hope the teacher isn't here yet,"_ Izuku thought to himself opening the door to see Katsuki being yelled at by the blue haired boy from the exam.

"It's against school rules to sit on a desk!" the blue hair boy yelled at Katsuki while pointing all of his five fingers at the blond.

"Fuck off glass!" Katsuki yelled at him making the blue hair boy look shocked and started to argue with the blond.

Meanwhile the others were sat in their desks talking to each other ignoring the shouting match between the two.

Izuku sighed in relief. _"He isn't here yet,"_ he thought, as he was about to enter that was until someone, grabbed him by the shoulder making him jump slightly turning around to see Ochacu making him blush.

"Hey, Izuku looks like, I got you this time," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you sure did," Izuku said. "We better get in before the teacher shows up," he said getting a nod from the girl, as they walked in the classroom, he took a seat behind a girl with dark green hair with some frog characteristics, while Ochacu sat behind an empty desk.

While the teacher hadn't arrived, Izuku spend the time writing on his notebook that was until the door was open by a woman that was holding a yellow sleeping body bag, by a purple construct that looked like a hand coming from her own hand.

"You can at least get here early on the first day," she said towards the sleeping body bag who grunted, the woman had long auburn hair that reached her lower neck and was tied in a ponytail, green eyes and white sandy skin, and her attire was of a long sleeve white shirt with a dark blue formal blazer and same color jeans and blue shoes.

"I'm pretty sure, they could've waited a bit longer," the voice came from the sleeping bag as the woman made the purple hand lower to the ground.

"Yeah, they could, but Nezo told me to drag you in before, I went to my own class," she said tapping her finger on her chin. "And I thought it would be a great idea, Aizawa," the woman said to the man who stood up and took off the sleeping bag.

"You're annoying," he said to the woman that was leaving.

"And you are a lazy hobo," she retorted closing the door making some of the student look at the man confused.

"Morning students, my name's Shota Aizawa and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher," he introduced himself.

"Well for the first day we are going to have an apprehension test," Aizawa with a yawn getting again confused looks from them.

"Apprehension test?" asked a girl with pink skin and hair.

"Yup, you guys will be participating in this test to see how well, you can control your quirks," Aizawa said pulling out a blue gym suit with white bars formed into the school initials out of his sleeping bag. "Change into your gym uniform and meet me at the courtyard," he said as he left.

**-At the courtyard-**

When the students arrived, they saw their teacher waiting for them.

"Alright class this test is an evaluation comprised of eight fitness tests with the aid of your quirks," Aizawa said with a bored tone.

"For an example ball throwing," he said taking a baseball out of his pocket and looked at Izuku.

"Midoriya, since you came in first in the entrance exam, you're going first," he said throwing the ball at Izuku who grabbed it.

"What was your best throw back at high school?" he asked making the boy sigh.

"9m," he said making some of his classmate to chuckle a bit.

He nodded and pointed at a white circle. "Stand there and give your best shot."

Izuku walked in the circle stretching a bit. _"Let's see what you have,"_ Aizawa thought as Izuku stood in the circle

Green sparks started to crackle around Izuku's body as he backed his arm and threw it, causing a strong gust of wind sending the ball flying.

Aizawa looked at his phone. "Impressive 5679.4m," he said making the other students widen their eyes looking at Izuku who still had his back to them.

"_I might have overdone it,"_ Izuku thought as he could feel the stares from his classmates.

Aizawa looked at them. "All of you are going to do the same," he said.

"Wow, we are going to be able to use our quirks freely this Is going to be fun," said again the girl with pink hair and skin.

Aizawa smirked darkly. "Oh, you think this is going to be fun?" he asked making the students look at him. "You have three years to become a hero, this won't be fun in fact who ever comes in last will be expelled," he said getting shock looks from the students.

"But that's unfair!" Ochacu yelled getting a shrug from Aizawa.

"Natural disaster, accidents and egotistic villains, Japan is full of injustice and we heroes are responsible to fix that and if you can't pass a simple exercise test then you don't have any potential to be a hero," Aizawa said bluntly getting shocked looks from some students

"But you can't do that!" a boy with red hair and shark like teeth yelled making Aizawa smirk.

"I'm your teacher, I can do it if I want," he said smirking at them making a good part gulp.

"Anyways let's start the test," he said walking to a part of the court where a robot was placed besides to track line. "The first exercise is 50m Dash," he said.

"This will be done by groups of two, first Tenya Ilda and Tsuyu Asui," he called out making the boy with blue hair with glasses and the girl with dark green hair and frog characteristics walked over to start of the track and got in position.

"Ready" the robot said making mufflers to come out of Tenya's leg while Tsuyu got into a crouching frog position. "Go," the robot said making Tenya blast out of the starting line into the finishing line in seconds. "3.04 seconds," the robot said while Tsuyu hopped to the finishing line. "5.58 seconds."

"Next group Ochaco Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro," Aizawa said as Ochaco and a boy with blond hair and a tail went to the starting line.

Ochaco tapped on her shoulder and her sneakers and got into position. "Ready, go," the robot said as the girl ran at full speed while Mashirao jumped to the finish line with the help of his tail. "5.49 seconds," the robot marked as Ochaco followed shortly. "7.15 seconds,"

The next group were called one after another that was until the final group was called being Izuku and Katsuki.

"Ready" the robot said as sparks to crackling around Izuku's body while Katsuki start to light up sparks on his hand. "Go," with that they both ran but Izuku finished the course way before Katsuki who tried to follow him by using his quirk to propel himself. "2 seconds," the robot marked the time for Izuku. "4.13," for Katsuki who glared at his hand and then tighten them into fists.

Aizawa watched and took some notes about each of the students. "Alright students let's go to the next exercise."

**-After the other exercises- **

The students were standing in front of the teacher. "Well we have the result from your exercises," Aizawa said as he pressed, his phone to making a board light up to show, the placements with Izuku being in first and Mineta in last making most of the class to sigh in relief but not Katsuki who was in fourth place.

His head was lowered as his glare was aimed towards the green hair boy. _"Damn Deku,"_ he thought clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Well as you can see your…" Aizawa started but was stopped by Katsuki who ran at Izuku who was distracted, with his hand raised.

"De…" he tried to yell as he was about to fire but was stopped by straps covered him and pulled him towards Aizawa.

"Bakugou are you sure you want to go through with your plan?" Aizawa asked as his eyes were glowing red making the boy to grit his teeth and glare even harder at the teacher trying to struggle.

"Let me the fuck go!" he yelled struggling. "I have to teach that Deku a lesson!" he yelled making some of the classmate back away a little at the outburst.

"Bakugou stop it this instant or you'll be expelled for attempting to intentionally injure a classmate," Aizawa said making the boy grunt but complied making him sigh letting go of the boy and his eyes turn back to black.

"You're all dismissed for the day," Aizawa said as he started to walk away.

"Wait and about the student to be expelled?!" a small boy with purple balls for hair yelled making Aizawa look at him.

"Oh, that I was lying," he said as he walked away making the boy sigh in relief as the other left the courtyard minus Katsuki who stayed there.

He looked at his hand that were shaking slightly making him clench his fist tightly, he grunted leaving the yard.

**-UA Gate-**

**-Later-**

**-Mid Afternoon-**

Izuku was walking with Ochaco while they talked. "You had it easier," Ochaco said getting a shrug from Izuku.

"It wasn't that hard since, Aniki's training regime is way harder," Izuku said getting a query look from Ochaco.

"How so?" she asked as they walked out of the gate.

"He uses the one punch man training regime and I also have to fight him every Sunday," Izuku said getting a sorry look from the girl.

"It can't be that bad the fighting at least," she said getting a solemn look from the boy.

"It is," he said with a sigh. "Let's talk about something else."

"Ah, alright," Ochaco said. "What did you think of Aizawa-sensei?"

"Well he seems really cool and somewhat weird but since he took care of Katsuki, then I liked him."

"I wanted to ask you about that what's his problem with you?" she asked making Izuku grumble.

"I prefer not talk about it now," he said making girl nod. "Well since, we pass the test how about we go celebrate?"

Ochacu smile and nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again," she said as they walked in an ice cream store.

**-Teacher's lounge- **

The room was almost empty with only Allmight in his debuffed form dressed in the yellow suit, he used on the hologram and Aizawa were present.

"Say it," Allmight said with a smile making Aizawa sigh.

"Fine, your kid is good," Aizawa said in a defeated tone.

"See, didn't I tell you," Allmight said with a chuckle as the woman with auburn hair entered the room and sat on the chair next to Aizawa.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked Allmight making Aizawa sigh.

"Just a dumb bet, we made," Aizawa muttered getting a chuckle from the woman.

"What did you two betted on?" she asked leaning in a bit.

"Well, we betted that Midoriya would do well in the test," Allmight said getting a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Midoriya? he's the boy, you've been training, right?" she asked getting a nod form Allmight.

"Yup, and he has been doing pretty well," Allmight said with a proud smile.

"It's actually impressive that you are able to teach someone," Aizawa said making Allmight's smile to faulter while the woman nodded.

"What do you mean?" he almost shouted while the woman sighed

"I'm sorry to say but, Uncle you aren't really that great when it comes to helping people controlling their quirks," she said making Allmight looked at her hurt.

"Gwen even you?" he asked.

"Remember that time, you tried to help with my quirk?" she asked. "When you accidentally send me flying?"

"I already said, I was sorry about that," he said slumping his shoulder.

"I know but still, it's very impressive you gotten better at mentoring," she said. "Can't wait to teach him too."

"About that, how was your first day?" Allmight asked making the woman tap her china bit.

"It went well, no problem happened and the entire class was really nice," she pointed out. "It went pretty and you Aizawa?" she asked the man who responded with a snore.

Gwen's left eye twitched looking at the man. "Do you think, he'll be mad if I wake him up?" she asked as a purple glow appeared around her hand.

"He will," Allmight said with a sigh as he stood up. "Sorry, I have to get things ready for tomorrow," he said as he went to leave the room.

"Alright, later Uncle Might," she said as the man left the room and the noise of something falling was heard making Allmight chuckle a bit.

**-Later- **

**-Late Afternoon-**

**-Ben's house-**

Ben yawned as he lowered another book to the pile. _"Finally,"_ he groaned standing up and stretched.

He walked out of the office and went downstairs to see Yusei on the living room, reading something on his phone. "What ya doing?" Ben asked.

"Nothing much, just some news about you," he said making Ben raise an eyebrow as he walked over to the other couch.

"About Ben me or Omuni me?" he asked making Yusei look at him.

"And I thought my attempts to make jokes were bad," he sighed making Ben chuckle a bit.

"I know anyway what does it say?" he asked.

"The usual, you are a psychopathic murderer, a menace to society, a villain who only wishes to see the world burn, and so on" Yusei said making Ben shrug.

"Are they talking about me or Spiderman or the Joker?" he asked with a yawned.

"It's you, but there is also some good stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well that you are a real hero and some are even calling you an avenger," Yusei said making Ben perk up.

"Really an Avenger, nice," he said with a smile. "Do you think…"

"Don't even try," Yusei cut him off making Ben look at him.

"What you don't even know, what I wanted to do," he whined getting a glare from Yusei.

"I know what comes to your mind when you think about Marvel and Dc stuff!" he yelled making Ben look at him with a sad face.

"Are you still mad about that thing?"

"I am and I told Yoro not to allow any of your projects without my permission!" he yelled making Ben pout.

"No need to be that rude," he muttered getting a sigh from Yusei.

"Ignoring that, it looks like you are getting supporters," he said.

"Well that's nothing new," he said getting up. "Any thing else?"

"There is a lot but mostly conspiracy theories and those type of things."

"So how many, are they that say I'm part of the illuminati?"

Yusei pinched his nose. "I literally lost count." He said making Ben chuckle a bit as his phone vibrated taking, it out to see he received a text.

'I'll be there by tomorrow,' it read making smile a bit as he texted back.

'Great, I'll pick you up then,' he sent and after a bit, he received a response.

'Très bien luv,' it read and he pocketed his phone.

"So…?" Yusei asked still looking at his phone.

"It was just a text from Lilith," he said making Yusei to stiffen. "She's arriving tomorrow."

Yusei nodded. "Alright," he said.

"Anyway, I'm hungry as heck and I'm going to make something, anything in mind?" he asked.

Yusei thought a little and shrugged. "Surprise me," he said getting a nod from Ben as he walked to the kitchen.

Putting his phone down, Yusei sighed as his hands were shaking a bit. _"Damn it,"_ he thought grabbing his hand to stop the shaking.

**AN: ****Well that's the end of the chapter thanks for reading and if you have any idea or suggestion you can PM me or leave a review to see how you're liking the story.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**-The next day- **

**-Afternoon- **

**-UA- **

**-Class 1-A-**

The students were talking to each other while they waited for their next subject and soon the door was burst open by Allmight. "I am here going through the door like a normal person!" he yelled walking in the class getting surprised and aww looks from the students.

"Hello students, I'm going to be your teacher in basic hero training, where I'm going to teach the basic concepts of being a hero and for our first lesson, we are going to have a battle trial and to start!" he shouted pointing at the wall making four shelves to come out with numbered cases.

"Dress up in your hero costume and meet me in training ground Beta!" he shouted getting replies of confirmation from the students.

**-Training ground Beta-**

All might stood in front of the class. "Alright students today, we are going to have battle training," he said making Tenya raise his hand.

"Sensei," he said getting the attention of the hero. "This is the training ground where the exam took place then are we going to do urban combat?" he asked getting a shook of the head from the hero.

"No, we are going to do something two steps ahead of that," Allmight said raising two fingers.

"Most of the fights with villains happen on the streets but the smart villains hide in the shadows in places of constricted space," he said lowering his fingers.

"And because of that today's lesson, you are going to be divided into two cell men teams of heroes and villains and going to fight against each other," he said making Tsuyu raise her hand.

"Without basic training?" she asked.

"That's the real battle to understand the fundamentals but this time it's not against robots," Allmight answered as other students started to make other questions in rapid secession making the hero do a fake cough to stop them as he opens a small notebook.

"The situation is that the villains are hiding a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout and the hero team's job is to either capture the villains or secure the weapon before the time ends while the villains protect the weapon or capture the heroes."

He said pocketing the notebook and pulled out a yellow box written lots. "And you're teams and opponents are going to be picked randomly."

"Are we going to be chosen so randomly?" Tenya questioned getting a shrug from Izuku.

"Well since pro heroes usually work with different heroes from the different agency this would be a good way to experience the situation," Izuku said getting a nod from the boy.

"I see forgive my lack of education," Tenya said giving a slight bow to Allmight who nodded.

"Alright let's go," Allmight said taking out a list and made a roll call splitting them into ten teams.

"Now the first teams to fight are…" Allmight said as he digs his hand into two different boxes one white written hero and the other black written villain and pulled two balls one was white and had A marked on it and the other was black with J.

"These two, team A, are going to be the heroes and team J as the villain, the rest of you go to the room with the monitors," Allmight said as the rest of the class followed the order only leaving the two teams.

Kirishima pumped his fist with a toothy grin looking at Izuku. "This is going to be a manly fight, Midoriya," he said getting a hesitated nod.

"Ah, Likewise Kirishima," Izuku said with a smile as they followed Allmight towards the building where the battle was to take place.

"Remember you can go all out in this fight, but if it goes too far I'll intervene," Allmight said at Kirishima and Sero who was walking into the building while Izuku and Ochaco stayed outside holding maps.

Ochacu let out a sigh of frustration. "It's complicated to memorize the whole scheme," she said looking at Izuku who was there quietly looking closely at the map.

"_At least this, isn't like Aniki's mazes,"_ he thought as he kept analyzing the map but was pulled out of his thought by Ochacu.

"Izuku?" he lifts his head and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry, I was distracted," Izuku said pocketing the map. "Yes?" he asked.

"I said it's complicated to remember the scheme."

"Yeah," he said. "But I memorized where the bomb is," Izuku said point at the top of the building.

"The bomb is on the last floor of the building," he said lowering his arm. "As for Team J, I have two plans to deal with them."

"Ah, alright," she said as Izuku explained her, his plan.

Meanwhile with Team J

Like team A, they were getting ready for the test to begin. "Man, this is going to be so much fun," Kirishima said with a smile while his teammate nodded.

"Alright then you're going to fight him," Sero said getting a nod from Kirishima.

"No going to be a problem," Kirishima said. "By the way what is our plan?"

Sero started to think a little. "I think, it's better to face them head-on."

"Really?" Kirishima asked a bit confused getting a nod from Sero.

"Yup, so we can get the element of surprise and also, it would be better to fight them in a hallway, so we have a better chance to win," he explained getting a nod from Kirishima.

"Oh, I see yeah, that will work," he said as the speaker's made a crackling noise.

{Now let's start the battle training between team A and J!} Allmight's voice came out of the speakers. {The fight will last 15 minutes and you all have to do your best in each role!}

Kirishima looked at Sero who nodded. "Alright let's go," he said as they walked towards the door.

**-With Allmight-**

Allmight stood in front of a large set of monitors that were directed at the building where the fight will take place. "For each team, I wish the best of luck!" he shouted through the microphone as he took out a sheet of paper. _"Young Midoriya, Let's see how you react while fighting someone."_

**-With Team A-**

Izuku and Ochaco got into the building using the window. "Follow me," he said as he led the way towards the last floor but during their walk, Izuku had stopped and changed directions sometimes.

But soon Izuku stopped once again followed by Ochacu. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Izuku stays silent for a bit. "They are coming that way," he said pointing at the corner on their left.

Ochacu nodded as she went to the corner on the wall as Izuku went to the other.

"Ready?" Izuku asked getting a nod from the girl. _"Helmet on,"_ he thought as his mask and mouthpiece formed as the sound of footsteps were audible.

Kirishima looked around. "Did you heard something?" he asked as they walked into the corridor.

Sero shook his head. "No, not really."

Kirishima wanted to say something but stopped when two small metallic black balls hitting him in the chest making smoke coming out of it and enveloping him and Sero.

"I can't see anything!" Sero shouted coughing trying to move the smoke out of his face but to no avail.

"Now," Izuku said getting a nod from the girl, as they ran toward the smoke.

Izuku went for Sero hitting him in the stomach making the boy hunch over. _"Fire,"_ he thought as Sero felt volts shocking his system making him let out a yell of surprise before he blacked out.

"Sero are you alright!?" Kirishima shouted as he could vaguely see Izuku through the smoke.

"_Damn it, I can't see nothing," _he thought as his skin jagged and rock-like prepared to attack Izuku but before he could, as he had a pink aura around him and he felt weightless and started to float.

"What the heck!" Kirishima yelled trying to regain his balance but to no avail as he floated to the wall and then a green metallic ball hit him making a white-like substance stick him to the wall.

"Let's go," Izuku said as he ran out of the smoke followed by Ochaco who pressed her fingertips together.

"Release."

"You did a great job Ochaco."

She nodded as they ran into the room where the bomb was and with no opposition, they easily secured the bomb in just 6 minutes.

{Winner Team hero!} Allmight's voice came out of the speakers making the two to smile at each other.

**-With Team J-**

Kirishima sighed as he tried to move but the substance made it very difficult, he sighed again as he heard footsteps.

"You alright?" Izuku and Ochacu walked up to him.

"Yeah, just a bit stuck," he said with a sheepish smile making Izuku nod as he grabbed the boy's leg.

"Well, I lend a hand," green aura surrounded him and he pulled the boy making him hit the ground. "Sorry," he said as Kirishima got up.

"It's alright and thanks for the help," he said with a smile. "That was truly a manly action," he said giving his hand to shake it and Izuku did so.

"Ah, thanks I guess," he said as Sero groaned making the three look at them.

"Sero," Kirishima went to his teammate's side. "Are you alright man?" he asked the boy who was a bit disoriented.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," he said getting a sigh of relief from the red-haired boy.

"That's good to hear, I'm sorry I wasn't of much help, I wasn't manly enough to win," he said looking down.

"No, worries we, kinda fail because of my plan," Sero said with the help of Kirishima, he managed to stand up but a bit wobbly making Kirishima put Sero's arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you," he said with a smile getting a nod from Sero.

"Thanks, man," he said as they started to walk.

"Well looks like, they are good friends," Izuku voiced his thought with a slight smile as his mask undid itself.

Ochacu nodded. "It seems like that," she said as they followed the two.

**-With Allmight- **

Allmight wrote his notes on the fight with a smile. _"You did very well, young Midoriya,"_ he thought while the other students gave, their own opinion on the fight but most were impressed with how Izuku and Ochaco won but others were quiet.

Kirishima and Sero walked in the room followed by Izuku and Ochaco getting the attention of his classmate and Allmight.

Allmight walked up to them looking at Izuku and Ochaco. "Team A, I have to congratulate you two for a very impressive win in such a short time and without any harm falling on you," the hero praised them getting nods and smiles from the two as he turned to look at the team J.

"Team J your plan of attack and execution was good, but you should've been more alerted and cautious for any change or signs that something could change if not that could not only cause, you to get injured in a fight but also your teammates," he said getting nods from the two.

"Now class take notes and use them for your advantage!" he shouted getting "Yes, sensei" from the class as he walked towards two boxes.

"Alright next will be Team B as hero and D as villains!" he shouted as the two teams glanced at each other.

**-Training Ground B-**

**-With team D-**

"_Deku won in 8 minutes, I just have to beat that,"_ that were the thoughts of Katsuki as he waited to the timer to start, while Tenya was thinking on the best plan to win.

"Bakugou, what would be the best way for us to win?" Tenya asked but Katsuki only grumbled.

"We attack them as soon the timer starts," Katsuki growled as he looked at the door.

"But that would be a bad idea, you saw what happened to Team J," Tenya said making Katsuki glared at him.

"Do I look like someone that's going to be beaten like those extras!" he yelled creating small explosions in his hand. "Whoever's going to be against me is going to lose no matter what," he growled at Tenya as some flashes of what happened when he met Ben passed his mind.

Tenya gulped and nodded to avoid any more problems while Katsuki returns his stare to the door.

{Now let's start the battle training between team A and J!} Allmight's voice came out of the speakers. {The fight will last 15 minutes and you all have to do your best in each role!} Allmight's voice came out of the speakers making Katsuki run out of the room.

**-Meanwhile Team B-**

Shouto and Shoji walked into the building but the taller boy walked passed Shouto and extended, his six arms that were attached by a web of skin and on the end formed ears and then into a mouth.

"One of them is on the last floor of the building while the other is running towards us," he said getting a nod from Shouto.

"You should leave so, you won't get hurt," Shouto said putting his hand on the wall while his teammate walked out of the building to see that the building was being frozen.

**-With Tenya-**

Tenya was trying to move but couldn't as the ice-covered him from his foot to his knee. "Damn it," he said trying to pull his leg free but to no avail and even using his quirk to free himself it didn't work.

"_Damn it, I hope Bakugou isn't caught too," _he thought still trying to get free.

**-With Shouto-**

Shouto walked through the ice-covered floor towards the top but he stopped when an explosion went off destroying the wall next to him.

"You managed to escape my ice," he stated while Katsuki glared at him as spark started to go off on his hand.

"You think, your ice trick is enough to keep me down?!" he Katsuki yelled as he jumped towards Shouto with his hands backed. "I'll show you how to take someone down!"

Shouto stomps on the ground making an ice wall making Katsuki blast it only causing it to crack. "I see then, I have to do it better."

Shouto sent his hand forward and send ice towards Katsuki sending the blond flying backward to hit a wall.

Katsuki hit the wall cracking and punching the air out of his lung. _"Shit!"_ he thought as he tried to explore the ice but his explosion came out weak almost doing nothing to the ice.

Shouto walked up to the blond who was struggling and placed a hand on the ice pillar and caused the ice to spread to cover Katsuki who was now completely encased in the ice beside his head.

Katsuki glared at Shouto, Katsuki tried to make explosions but he could hardly make any making him grunt. "Get me the fuck out of here!" he yelled at Shouto who looked at him with a neutral face.

Shouto just started to walk away making Katsuki glare even more. "You get back here, you fucking extra!" he yelled making Shouto stop and look back at him slightly.

"I won't bother wasting my time with you," he said as he looked forward and started to walk. "The gap in our ability is too wide to compare," he said as Katsuki watched Shouto leave with widen eyes

He grits his teeth. "Don't you fucking compare me to an extra!" he yelled trying to get free. "You get back here, you good for nothing extra!" he yelled in anger.

Shouto walked through the hallways into the room to see Tenya trying to get his leg free from the ice but to no avail again.

Shouto walked passed the strangling boy. "Don't bother struggling," he said touching at the bomb causing the alarms to go off. "I already won."

{Winner team hero!} Allmight's voice came out of the speakers as steam started to spread out through the room melting the ice around them freeing Tenya.

Tenya sighed slumping his shoulder in defeat as he walked out of the room back towards the monitor room but he stopped when he saw Katsuki who was sat on the ground with his head leaning down. "

"Bakugou," Tenya called him walking towards the boy. "Bakugou," he called again putting his hand on Katsuki's shoulder only to get smacked away.

"Don't fucking touch me," Katsuki growled getting up and walk off.

**-With Allmight-**

Allmight watched the fight and made notes turning around to face his class as both team return. "That was a very impressive show off your ability Team B especially of you Todoroki," the hero said walking towards them and looked at team D.

"I don't have a lot to say to you two but I advise you to take this defeat, not as fall but as a chance to improve and learn from it," he said getting a nod from Tenya while Katsuki was only looking at the ground.

"Alright to the next fight!" the hero yelled as he chooses the next two teams.

**-After the other teams- **

Allmight was with the class 1-A at the exit of the training ground B.

"Great job everyone, we didn't have no one injured meaning you took this seriously and did very well for your first training session," the hero said with a smile as he turns around.

"Change and go back to class," the hero said running off making a gust of wind behind him as the student looked at him in amazement.

Allmight sigh in relief now in his slim form walking towards the teacher's lounge while he thought on the fights during the simulation.

He entered the lounge to see Aizawa sleeping while Gwen was reading something.

"Afternoon Aizawa, Gwen," Allmight greeted walking towards a chair and sighed sitting down.

"How did the training session go?" Gwen asked.  
"It went well," he said getting a nod from Gwen.

"That's good to hear, it went better than that time, you made me train with one of your interns," she said with a smile making Allmight sigh.

"You are not going to let it go, are you?" he asked getting a shook of the head from the woman.

"Nope," she said making Aizawa yawn.

"You really are childish," he mumbled out making Gwen chuckled.

"Oh, Aizawa good to see you're awake for once," Gwen said sarcastically at the other teacher.

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor," he said in a dried tone.

"Yeah, thank you Koala," Gwen said going back to her book.

"Tomorrow's going to be, your turn," Aizawa said making Gwen glance at him and smirk slightly.

"Yeah, I know and also that I'm probably going to be a better teacher than you," she said getting a yawn from Aizawa.

"Sure, you will," he said getting up. "And now if you excuse me, I need to find a new hiding spot," he said walking out of the room.

Gwen looked at All Might. "Are you sure, he's qualified?" she asked getting a nod from the older man.

"He is, he just naps a lot," he answered getting nod from Gwen.

"Alright," she said returning to her book.

**-Meanwhile with Class 1-A-**

They were making their back to class while they chatted talking about each other performance during the trial.

"Todoroki-san sure is strong," Mina said looking at the split hair boy who didn't give any mind to her just kept walking. "And scary," she added getting nods from the group.

"Yeah, he won in like 5 without any trouble almost like Midoriya's team," Denki said making some of them look back at the two.

"What Us?" Izuku questioned getting a nod from Kirishima

"Yeah, we didn't saw it coming," Kirishima said with a smirk. "You two went in like pros," he said making Izuku and Ochaco blush a little from the praise.

"Thanks but the real pro, Is Izuku here, he was the one that came up with the plan we used," Ochaco said making the boy blush even more and tried to stammer out a response.

"Really? Then Midoriya you are manly!" Kirishima cheered only making the boy worse.

Tenya was hearing the conversation and about the fights making him look at his teammate Katsuki who was glaring at the ground. "Baku…"

"Don't fucking talk to me," he growled walking past them and intentionally bumped Izuku's shoulder forceful making the boy bump into Kirishima.

"Sorry," Izuku said getting a nod from Kirishima.

"It's alright, what's up with him?" he asked pointing at Katsuki who already was distant from them.

"He's just mad about something," Izuku said with a sigh as they return to walk.

**-Later- **

**-Musutafu airport-**

**\- With Ben-**

Ben was inside of his car, playing on his phone. _"Why is she taking so long?"_ he thought with a yawn as he kept playing for a while then his phone started to ring. _"Finally."_

He answered the call. {Are you going to take any longer?}

{Not really, I'm already outside.}

Ben got out of the car and looked towards the airport. {I'm in my green Audi.}

{Nice choice,} she said with a chuckle.

{If you say so,} he said looking at the woman who was walking towards him talking on her phone.

The woman had pale skin and was of a height and physical built similar to Ben's, she had long black hair that reached her lower neck, she had ruby eyes and lips.

Her attire was of a white button up blouse with red dots, a white skirt with red leggings under it and black shoes.

She carried a large traveling bag and pocketed her phone. "Well you look good," she said stopping in front of Ben and wrapped her arms around, his neck.

Ben smirk a bit. "I can say the same to you, my little vampire," he said leaning in and kissed her.

She kissed back and soon pulled back. "I really missed that taste," she said with a slight smile getting a chuckle from Ben.

"Same here," he said backing away from the embrace. "Well let me take your bags," he said grabbing it.

Lilith chuckled. "Ah, such a gentleman," she teased as Ben open the track of the car.

"Only for my lovely lady," he said closing track. "So how was the trip?" he asked opening the door as Lilith went to the passenger sit.

"It went well after 6 hours, it started to get boring," she said with a yawn. "Anyway how are things here?"

Ben turn on the car and started to drive. "Well not a lot of things are different, besides people calling me a monster and Viska still after my head," he said making Lilith stare at him.

"So things are the same, since I left?" she asked getting a nod from Ben making her sigh. "And what are you planning to do?"

Ben stayed silent for a bit and then sighed. "I'm not sure, yet," he said letting go of the wheel and lean on the seat. "Auto driving," he said.

{Auto Driving activated,} came the robotic voice out of the computer.

"I'm not sure in what to do about Viska."

She placed her hand on top of his. "I'm sure, you have at least have one idea," she started to rub her thumb over his knuckles.

Ben closed his eyes and sighed. "I do but I think, it can easily go bad or something worse can happen."

Lilith frowns a bit. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of making a quirk, where I can enter someone's mind to show my memories," he said with another sigh. "Just to make, it I have to analyze a lot of things."

Lilith interlocked her fingers with his. "I know, you do but I'm sure you will be able to make it."

"I hope so or she might hate me even more," he chuckled a bit as the car stopped. "Well, looks like we arrived."

She nodded as they got out of the car, Ben went to the trunk and took the luggage.

Lilith walked inside of the house followed by Ben. "Well everything still looks the same," she said looking around.

"Yeah, I just improved some things," Ben said closing the door.

Lilith smirk a bit. "I hope you improved the walls," she said walking up to him now with a bright smile. "Since the last, time we were to you gether, we made Kara pass out," she said in a teasing tone wrapping her arms around his neck. "So did you?"

"I did, I just hope you stopped being a screamer," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer making the woman blush a bit.

"I think, we have to figure it out, don't we?" she asked with a smile.

"That, we do," she lean in to kiss him as the door opened.

"I'm…" Izuku started but stopped when he saw the two. "Home…"

Lilith poked her head to look at Izuku and smiled. "Bonjour Lil green," she greeted getting out of the embrace and walked up to him. "You are way cuter in full size!" she squealed hugging the smaller boy tightly lifting him off the ground.

"Neesan, let me breathe," he tried to say struggling since his face was pressed against her chest.

Ben chuckled and walked up putting his hand on her shoulder. "Lilith, can you let him breathe?" he asked making the woman look up at him and then down at Izuku who was turning blue.

"Sorry, Sorry," she apologized letting go of the boy who was taking large gulps of air.

"I was expecting something like that," Ben said getting an elbow to the stomach from the woman.

"Shut it," she said as Izuku finally caught his breath and looked at her.

"It's alright, just don't hug me like that," he said getting a nod from Lilith.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's alright, Lili-nee," he said with a smile.

"So cute…" Lilith tried to hug him again but Ben stopped her.

"Easy there," he said pulling her back. "Can you take it easy?"

"It's not my fault, he's so adorable," she replied making Ben sigh.

"Fine, well good luck, ototo," he said letting go of her and grabbed Lilith's luggage. "I'll be back shortly,

Lilith smiled down at him. "Well, tell me how your day was, Lil Izu?"

Ben walked in the elevator and pressed the basement to the lab. _"I hope this interval, was enough?"_ he thought as the doors opened and he walked out to see, Yusei typing on the main computer.

{Have you found anything?} Yusei said into the computer.

{Not yet, we haven't found anything but we still are searching through our sources,} came out a feminine voice through the computer.

Yusei sighed. {Alright, I might have found some information but I can't confirm it yet} he sighed again. {Let's just keep searching before another auction happens.}

{We'll double our efforts, Yu-Kya,} the voice said and hanged up.

Yusei stopped typing and lean back on his seat and took off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. "Damn it," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" Ben said appearing next to Yusei and the silver hair almost jumped out of his chair.

[Bloody Hell Man!] Yusei yelled in English as he patted his chest trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. [Almost give me a heart attack.]

[Sorry, I couldn't resist,] he said with a chuckle. [So how's the investigation going?]

Yusei sighed. [Still searching for information,] he said getting a nod from Ben.

[Alright, anyways, Lilith is upstairs.]

Yusei didn't say nothing just nodded and went back typing.

"Yusei?"

"I'm busy working, I'll greet her later."

Ben sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'm going upstairs."

Yusei nodded as Ben walked towards the elevator. _"Well it's not enough time for him,"_ Ben thought with a sigh as he got inside of the elevator and pressed the button closing the doors.

Yusei sighed as he hand started to tremble again. _"Damn it, I need to calm down,"_ he lean on his chair again.

**-Living room-**

"And I accidently broke my arm when I armed wrestle him," Izuku said with a sigh making Lilith laugh.

After a few seconds, she finally calmed down. "Sorry, but It's good to hear that you are improving so fast," she said with a smile making Izuku blush a little.

"Well, it all thanks to All Might, Aniki and Yusei," he said proudly making Lilith's smile to drop a bit and sigh leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, that's good by the way, Izu what do you think of Yusei?" she asked.

Izuku put a hand on her chin and tapped for a bit. "Ah, well I think, Yusei is a good person like Aniki," he said as he thought a bit longer. "Besides of his horrible jokes, he really is nice and since he seems so close to Aniki, I believe he's very trustworthy."

Lilith nodded and smiled as she put her hand on the top of Izuku's head. "Such an adorable boy," she said ruffling Izuku's hair making him chuckle a bit as he backed away. "You should get changed and I'll give you your present later," she said making Izuku stand up.

"Can't wait to see, what you brought me," he said leaving the living room making Lilith chuckled a bit as she looked at the ceiling.

"You haven't told him, have you?" she asked as Ben walked in the living room.

Ben sighed as he walked towards her and she got up to face him. "No, I haven't."

Lilith stood in front of him. "And when are you planning to tell him?"

"I don't really know at the moment."

Lilith frown a bit. "But you are planning to tell him?"

He nodded. "I am but not now," he said getting a slight nod from Lilith.

"Alright then, I'm going to rest for a bit," she said walking passed him and headed upstairs making Ben sigh.

"_Well at least, she's better than before,"_ he thought as he sat on the couch as his phone started to vibrate, he picked up to see it was a message. "They found him," the texted read making Ben sigh again. "Well, they are getting somewhat faster," he said leaning on the couch.

**-Later-**

**-Allmight's house-**

**-With Allmight-**

Allmight was in rather large living room as he watched the news but his attention went to his phone rang his theme.

He answered the call. {Yes, Naomasa.}

{Allmight there will be a meeting four days from now, that we'll need to attend.}

Allmight lowered the volume of the TV. {What will be the meeting about?}

{It will be about Omuni,} Naomasa said making the hero widen his eyes and then harden. {We have found another of his victim.}

{Who was it?}

{This time it, was a villain know as Toxic Chainsaw.}

{Where is going to be the meeting?}

{I wasn't told yet, but I'm certain you will informed later.}

{If anything comes up, keep me alerted.}

{I will,} Naomasa said as he hanged up.

Allmight looked at his phone. _"This is getting out of hands,"_ he thought with a sigh. "I have to stop him as soon as possible."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Four days later

-Office of the Minister of Heroes activities-

Early Morning

A man who looked to be at his early 50 was sat behind a desk reading a folder, he had a light skin tone, black eyes that were behind a pair of square glasses and black hair that were turning gray do to age or do to stress and was dressed in a formal black suit with a silver watch on his left wrist, he was reading a folder making him sigh. "The situation is getting worse" he said as his answering machine turn on.

"Minister Daishin, your guests have arrived," the voice of his secretary came out from the machine making the man sigh as he pressed a button on the device.

"Send them in," he said letting go of the button, he stood up and unplugged the device as the door was opened to reveal All might, Naomasa and Nezo walking in the room and closed the door. "Morning gentlemen."

"Morning Minister Daishin," they greeted as the man nodded.

"Sorry for asking but did you follow my request?" Daishin asked getting nods from the three making him nod opening, his hand making a silver-ish glow emit from it and then expand covering the room in the same glow. "Then we can start please sit down," he said gesturing at the three chairs in front of his desk.

They walked to the chairs and sat down while Daishin sat on his own chair. "Once again morning and thank you for coming to the meeting, as you know we are here to discuss the matter of Omuni," he said grabbing the folder.

"Four days ago the villain known Toxic Chainsaw was found dead and the cause of death was as, I could say unique," he said giving the folder to the them opening it to see pictures and notes but what caught there attention was the picture of the villain's decomposing body.

All of the color was drained from the body but instead of looking pale he looked like an ashen gray green, some of his skin was missing from his chest and face allowing to see his inner organs that looked to be very damaged and even his skull, some of his hair was gone and on his wrist showed that they were cut making it a gruesome sight to say the least.

"His body was found in that condition in a warehouse close to the docks and by the looks of it, he has been there for one or so months," Daishin said as they each took their turn looking at the files.

"If that's true then, we aren't certain it was Omuni since, his calling card is expose first then execute," Naomasa said getting a nod from Daishin.

"That's true but we can't ignore that the level of brutality that his victims die it depends on the crimes, they have committed and from what we know Toxic has the highest level of crime committed compared to the previous victims," Daishin said getting a nod from the detective.

"Were we able to get any kind of information or lead on Omuni with this?" Allmight asked the minister who shook his head.

"No, we couldn't find any leads at the crime scene," Daishin said making the hero sigh and mutter as Nezo looked at the folder once again.

"But I do believe there is another reason for just the four of us meeting here," Nezo said getting a nod from Daishin.

"Yes, there is another reason why, I brought you here..." Daishin started giving a small pause. "The reason is why would Omuni do this," he said getting confused looks from All might and Naomasa.

"What do you mean?" Allmight asked.

"As Naomasa pointed out, Omuni normally kills in an order exposing his victim and only later he kills his target but this time he only killed his target and didn't expose his crimes," Daishin pointed. "And besides that, his other victims had a somewhat quick death while from the autopsy Toxic didn't die in a day nor two," he said grabbing the folder once again and went to the page that detailed the cause of death. "He died in a period of a week as his bodily functions shut down," he said.

"If Omuni went to this length to make Toxic suffer then he must have done something to anger him to this point," Allmight said getting a nod from Daishin.

"Yes, and if I were to guess it I would say Toxic might have harm or killed someone close to him," Daishin said making Naomasa think a little on that theory.

"That would kind a of explain why he would kill Toxic to this level and being a personal matter wanting to keep it to himself is understandable," he said a little perturbed at the level of brutality and cruelty Omuni could reach.

"If I may Minister Daishin, why are we the only ones getting this information?" Allmight asked.

Daishin looked at the three and sighed once again. "The reason why Is that I believe their are spies among us."

"The reason for this Is because Omuni has been steps ahead of us and even the military police force hasn't given any fruit, and so I made a decision that a secret task force will be assembled to put a stop to Omuni."

"And who are members of this task force?" Naomasa asked.

"Besides of you three, the top fives heroes, Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino" he said.

"And the others, will they be kept in the dark of Omuni's activities?" Naomasa questioned getting a shook of the head from the minister.

"No, if we do that then Omuni might know something is up, we are going to inform the other heroes but we won't tell them all of the details like I did here," he said getting nods from the three. "With that our meeting is over," he said as the three stood up.

"I'll inform the others myself," Daishin said as the three left his office and he sighed once again leaning into his chair, he grabbed the folder as the silver that covered the room disappeared. "What Is your goal with all of this Omuni?" he asked himself reading once again the folder.

-Ben's house-

"Achoo!" Ben sneezed into his hand making Izuku and Lilith look at him. "Sorry guys," he said taking a napkin and blew his nose. "I don't know why but I've been sneezing a lot."

The three were at the dining room having breakfast dressed in their casual attire minus Izuku who was in his school uniform. "Maybe someone is talking about you," Izuku suggested making Ben shrug.

"If they are, I hope they are talking good things about me," he said returning to his meal making Izuku sigh as he looked at his watch.

"Of course they are aniki," he said with a hit of sarcasm on his voice as he stood up. "I have to go," he said putting on his backpack and started to leave. "Bye Aniki, Nesan."

"Bye Ototo/ Lil Green" Ben and Lilith waved at the boy who nodded and was about to leave but stopped.

"Where's Yusei?" he asked only now, he realised that the silver-head wasn't there with them.

"He's in the lab doing some work," Lilith said taking a sip of her tea as Izuku walked towards the elevator.

"Well you're carrying his name with less malice this time," Ben said as he he took another bite of his omelet.

Lilith lowered her cup of tea and looked at him. "You asked me to tolerate him and I'm doing that," she said getting a nod from Ben as he got closer to her and kissed her on her cheek.

[Merci mon amour,] he said in French making Lilith giggle.

"You gotten better in it, but your accent is still off," she said making Ben grumble as he went back to his meal while she did the same.

Yusei was typing on the main computer, he looked at the screen with bags under his eyes as he yawns.

Izuku walked out of the elevator and walked up besides the man. "Yo Yusei, I'm heading to school," he said getting a nod from him.

"Okay Bye," he said still focused on his work, Izuku frown slightly but didn't say anything just went back to the elevator and left the house.

Izuku made his way to school, but his mind was else where. _"He started acting like this when, Nesan arrived,"_ he thought as he walked up to the train station. _"Did something bad happened between them?"_ he asked himself as the train stop and opened its door making the boy step in the train and sat down. _"Maybe I should ask Aniki?"_

-Back at Ben's house-

Yusei yawned as he typed for a few more minutes. "And done," he said rubbing his eyes as he tried to get up from the chair but nearly falling if it wasn't for it. _"I've been working for too long,"_ he thought trying to get back to his feet but he fell to the ground too tired to move, he stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. _"Looks like I over did it again," _he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-Back with Izuku-

Izuku sighed as he took out his phone and started to do his search on any recent hero battle but surprisingly, he only managed to find very few mostly criminals robbing convenient stores. _"Is this really the effect of Aniki?"_ he questioned himself.

Ever since he joined Ben's side, he has seen how hard Ben worked to wipe out crime but even if it was working and for a good cause killing was something that still made, Izuku feel uneasy about Ben on the fact how he can so easily take a life but now, he still disliked the idea but not as much as before.

He sighed as he went to recent events not finding much beside, of Titan Enterprises releasing new products on the market and after surfing the net for a while the train reached the station.

Izuku walked out of the station but he soon stopped when, he felt something off as he could feel someone watching him as he walked through the crowd of people stopping, he closed his eyes as he started to breathe in and out as he started to sense the people around him giving a somewhat out of body third person view, most people that walked passed him had a blue aura while another had a red like aura and it was aimed at him and it was getting closer making Izuku to start walk towards an alleyway in the case he would need to fight.

He slowed down using Ki again to enhance his senses, he was able to hear footsteps that were getting closer. 'Who's this guy?" he asked himself as he augmented his body and stopped in front of a dead end as the footsteps came to a halt.

"So you were Minogashita's brat after all," a raspy voice said making Izuku sigh turning around to see Tomura dressed in the same way he was dressed when they first met.

"Shigaraki," Izuku said looking at the man neutrally. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I just came to talk what, is this also against our treaty?" Tomura asked getting a shook of the head from Izuku.

"No, it isn't but I don't see what you'll gain with talking to me."

"I'll be honest, I didn't know too but now you got my attention," he said while Izuku kept looking at Tomura neutrally.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to know more about you and especially why would Minogashita care about you," He said making Izuku raise an eyebrow.

"And why do you care if Ben cares about me?" he asked.

Tomura chuckled. "Because, I know something Minogashita isn't an idiot and if he appeared to you is because there's a reason and I just want to know what is it?" he asked making Izuku shrugged.

"Neither do I," he answered still in his neutral tone.

"I doubted it, if Minogashita added you to his side there's must be a good reason for it but, I just can't understand what," he said. "The only thing I know is that he's using you to get info in UA," was the only thing Tomura knew about the boy.

Izuku almost yelled at him but kept his mouth shut and tighten his fist. "Yeah, that's it can I go now?" he asked as he started to walk towards the man's direction to leave the alley way.

"Go ahead, I just wanted to know what type of pawn were you," he said making Izuku stop besides him and look at him.

"Takes one to know one," he said walking out of the alleyway leaving Tomura alone as Kurogiri appear besides him.

"Are you happy now?" the mist man asked making Tomura grumble.

"That brat is hiding something, I don't know what but something," he grumbled as Kurogiri sighed opening a portal for the hooded man who walked in it and soon disappeared from the alleyway.

Izuku walked towards UA still thinking on what Tomura told him. "_I just wanted to know the type of pawn you were,_" those words repeated again in his head but he shook them off. "_Like Aniki would use me like that since, he could get that information easily,"_ he thought with a smile as he walked towards his class but he didn't notice the other person who followed him since he walked out of the alleyway. 

A few hours later

Late Afternoon

-At Ben's house-

Yusei opened his eyes expecting to feel the cold ground of the lab instead, he was in a bed in his room, he looked to the left to see a tray with steak and chips along side a grape soda and card with a chibi Ben holding a sign.

"I made one of your favorite plates and also you need to rest man," he read out loud sighing as he sat up and started eating. _"I don't really deserve a friend like him,"_ he thought as he eat slowly.

Ben was on the living room with Lilith watching a horror movie. "Chop his head off," Lilith said laughing at the stupidity of the characters of the movie.

"Well this sure remembers me of that time we were in Serbia," Ben chuckling at her making the woman look at him with a pout.

"That was my first time facing something like that," she said making Ben chuckle even more. "And how did you expect me to know, I needed to cut off its head?" she asked getting laughter as her answer.

"Oh, I know but your screams of kill it will always make me laugh," he said making the woman elbow him on the side.

"You're mean," she said making Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap.

"Ah, I'm so sorry my little vampire," he said making the woman sigh as she turn around to face him, shortening the distance between their faces touching noses.

"You're lucky that you're very cute," she said with a smile.

"You know it better than anyone else," he said back leaning closer but stopped when they heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Izuku yelled as he closed the door and walked into the living room to see the two. "I'm ruining something aren't I?" he asked getting a nod from Lilith.

"Yeah, kind of," she said making Izuku back away and walk upstairs. "Well his reaction is better than my sister."

Ben shrugged. "I think so but anyway where were we?" he asked with a smile getting the same from Lilith as she shorten the distance of their faces again.

"Well we were about to suck faces and possibly go a little farther then that," she said leaving a quick kiss on Ben's lip.

"I'm pretty sure we can arrange that," he said kissing her.

Izuku sighed. _"Now I can't go to the living room until they are done,"_ he thought not wanting for what happen on the first time he interrupted the two to repeat itself, he sighed once again as he saw Yusei walk out of his room. "Hey Yusei, don't go downstairs they are at it again," he said to the man who nodded.

"Thanks for the warning," he said yawning.

"Yusei did you just wake up?" he asked getting a nod from the silver head.

"Yeah, I have been up since yesterday to get things ready for tonight's mission," he said getting a confused look from Izuku.

"Really but Aniki didn't say anything about a mission tonight."

Yusei placed his hand under his chin. "Well maybe it's because of the nature of this mission," he said only increasing Izuku's curiosity.

"What's the mission about?" he asked.

"To stop a gang of human traffickers," Yusei said getting a disgusted look from Izuku.

"Oh, and who's going to do it?"

"Well since this will be mostly a stealth mission then it will be Ben and the stealth Unit," he said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Ah, okay and when will it be?"

"At midnight since from what I managed to gathered, they'll send out a new shipment today," he said with a sigh. "Anyway how was your day?" he asked.

"It went well besides Handyman showing up to question me," he said making Yusei sigh.

"What did he asked?"

"He asked me why would Aniki care about me since according to him, there must be a reason for me to be besides him," he explained. "And he came to the conclusion that Ben's using me as a mole in UA."

"Well that's way far off," Yusei said chuckling a little. "Looks like his informant isn't that good," he said.

"Yeah, besides that nothing really happened."

Yusei nodded. "I see well since, I have some time to burn how about I help you with some homework?"

Izuku frown a little. "Are you sure? don't you need all the sleep you can get for tonight?"

Yusei smiled and ruffled Izuku's hair. "Don't worry, I got enough sleep," he said getting a nod from Izuku.

"Okay but if you fall asleep during the mission, I won't be hold responsible," he said getting a nod from Yusei.

"Yeah, yeah so what are the subjects you were given homework?" he asked as they walked towards Izuku's room.

"Math and English," he said getting a grown from Yusei.

"I still hate those two."

"Yeah even Aniki doesn't like those two subjects," he said with a smile getting a dry chuckle from the silver head.

Later that Night

Izuku was in his room already dressed in his Pjs, he was on his bed playing on his console that Ben gave him. "One more level and I'll go to sleep," he said to himself as he was completely focused on the game not hearing the door open or Ben walking in and walk besides him.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie," he said making Izuku jump slightly and try to compose himself and hide his console only making Ben laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take your console away," he said with a smile getting a huff from Izuku.

"Not funny Aniki," he grumbled making Ben chuckle a little.

"I think otherwise Ototo," he said giving a pause so he could stop laughing at the younger boy. "Well I just wanted to give you a heads up that we are leaving," he said getting a nod. "You'll be okay alone for awhile right?" he asked making Izuku nod.

"Yeah this won't be the first time," he said since Ben usually did his mission during the night and being left alone wasn't a big deal for him.

Ben nodded as he lean to ruffle Izuku's hair with a smile. "That's my little soldier," he said as he straighten himself. "You know the drill, right?" he asked getting a sigh from Izuku.

"There's food in the fridge, if anyone is stupid enough to try to get in the automatic system will turn on and defend me and also if I hurt myself the first aid kits are in the kitchen, bathroom and the lab and also not to go in your or Yusei's room," he recited the list of rules and situations that Ben thought were important for him to know.

Ben nodded. "Good to see you remember them," he said with a smile. "Well good night Ototo, we'll be back by morning," he said about to leave but Izuku stopped him.

"Aniki can I ask you something?" Ben stopped and looked at him.

"Besides of that one sure go ahead."

Izuku didn't know why but he felt a little nervous. "Aniki, Yusei has been acting weird since Nesan came here." he paused a little. "Did something happened between them?"

Ben looked at him and sighed. "Yeah something happened once, we got drunk and some insults went around and they ended up fighting each other and they aren't over that."

"Oh, that's it?" he asked getting a nod from Ben.

"Yeah, but we are patching things up," he said as he looked at his watch. "Anyway, I need to go good night Ototo," he said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Good night Aniki," he said as Ben closed the door, Izuku sighed and grabbed again his console. _"I never thought it was because of that and if so what, they said must have been pretty awful,"_ he thought as he went back to his game.

Ben sighed as he walked through the halls of the house but soon stopped in front of a door, it was colored violet with a golden plate were was labeled the name Kara something that made, Ben's fist shake slightly but he closed his eyes and walked passed the door walking downstairs to see Yusei and Lilith waiting for him.

"Well, we are ready to go," he said with a smile getting nods from the two as they walked out of the house and into the car with Yusei sitting on the back, Lilith in the front passenger sit and Ben on the driver sit turning on the engine he drove off.

The trip was silent with no one saying a word and not even the radio on as they drove towards a part of the city with a high number of abandoned buildings and, Ben drove inside one of them and up to the parking lot where a green and black armor van was parked driving next to it, Ben turn off the car and they all got out of it.

"Well I was expecting a greeting at least," Ben said as the van doors opened walking out two people one was a man that seemed to be the same age as Yusei, he had purple comb back hair and eyes, white tan skin and his attire was of a formal black business suit with a purple tie and had the same type of watch Ben had on his wrist.

The other was a woman that looked to be the same age as the man, she had short red hair and brown eyes, average sized bust, peach ish white skin and she was dressed in feminine version of the man's clothing with high hills and also both had the same type of watch that Ben had on his wrist.

"Sorry Boss, Yuga here didn't think of eating before we got here," the woman said gesturing to the man with purple hair who glared at her.

"Still the same snitch as ever Amber?" Lilith asked with a smile as she walked over to the woman who happily hugged her.

"Not a snitch, I just don't want the Boss to be mad at me," she said getting a chuckle from Lilith while Yuga looked at Ben.

"Don't worry since we have 10 minutes before we start," Ben said getting a nod and a bow from Yuga as Ben looked at them. "Better get things ready," he said getting nods from the four.

Yusei went to the back of the van opening to see a chair that looked to be more like a throne sitting on it as the ceiling, walls and floor of the van glowed then became a slick black then turn on showing maps of the are they were while in front of his a hologram of a keyboard appear. "My system are online," he said as his eyes were glowing silver.

"Well here comes my favorite part," Amber aid with a smile as she pressed her watch as a blackish metallic substance covered her body and when it settle showing a rather simple black bodysuit with the head covered by a helmet with two visors, protective sleeves on the forearms that start at the shoulder to the wrist and legs that start from the lower shin to the waist on each leg and forearm with a protective elbow and knee pad on each one, on the hands were covered by black combat gloves with harden knuckle padding and on the palm and fingers had a grind like pattern, on the feet were black combat boots with the added two pouches in each leg and a knife holder on the side of the waist.

Yuga sighed as he did the same pressing on his watch as his bodysuit settled showing the same purple bodysuit that he used in the warehouse.

Lilith did same as her bodysuit settle it was almost similar to Amber's but her seemed to slightly buckler in terms of protective wear indicating that her suit was more for hand to hand compared to the other two also because of the difference on the gloves used by Yuga and Amber, Lilith's had a slight different design of gloves showed by the small hole in each knuckle and also in each finger tip and palm.

Ben chuckled a bit as he used the thought command as the substance also covered him when it settled it showed a black bodysuit like the rest but this seemed to slightly different from Yuga's suit but the main difference was that Ben's suit didn't come with a helmet but instead a hood that covered the back of his head and a part of his face inside of the hood there was a pitch black visor that covered Ben's eyes and nose only leaving his mouth exposed.

"Well looks like we all are ready," Lilith said looking at her new outfit especially on her gloves and smiled. "I really liked this."

Ben nodded as he lowered his hood to show that the ears were covered by black earpads that were connected to the visor. "Yeah," he said as he walked over to Yusei. "So 8 minutes left."

Yusei nodded as he turn his chair to one of the screens showing the building. "Yeah, the truck is on it's way to the building," he said getting a nod from Ben as he looked over to the edge of the building looking at his watch as Amber, Lilith and Yuga walked besides him. "2 minutes," he said as the three nodded.

"We are going to do our end boss," Amber said getting a nod from Yuga and Lilith.

"You know your mission and like always execute with precision," Ben said as Yuga put his hand on Amber's and Lilith's shoulder.

"Don't worry Benny, we will," Lilith said as they disappeared leaving Ben alone on the building rubbing his wrist he pulled his hood back on and his eyes glowed red making them visible through his visor. "Let's get thing started."

Well there's chapter 8 and sorry for the long wait since I was very busy with my own things and I'll try to update chapter 9 sooner and also something I would like to know who do you think is the main protagonist Ben or Izuku? Leave you comments if you want and if you want to speak to me personally you can find me in my discord OuterEnd07#6192.

That's all until next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**-Abaddon building-**

**-Parking lot-**

The sound of footsteps and chains rattling was heard in the parking lot of the building, as a group of women of varying ages but what was common between them was the dirty clothes, worn out and dishevelled appearance and red marks somewhere on their body, They were being escorted towards a cargo truck by four people who were armed with rifles and covered head to toe in black with porcelain animal masks to cover their face.

The armored men were silent as they took the women who some were silently sobbing, crying or sniffling to the truck, opening the door of the trailer, the women started to walk inside it and when there were no more, they closed the door and locked it with a keylock.

The two, one with a boar and the other with a dog mask turn around ready to leave while the other two, with one having a bear and the other an eagle mask went to the driver seat of the truck but two thuds, stopped them making the two who were about to get in the truck to turn around to see the other two on the ground unconscious.

"The hell," Bear said as he approached the two slowly to check on them while Eagle had his gun ready to fire at anything.

Crouching down when he reached them, Bear checked on their pulses. "They are fine just out of it," he said as he noticed something odd a small red dot on Boar's neck. "The…" he didn't finish as he felt something pierce his own neck but before, he could move or do anything, he fell on the ground unconscious.

Eagle started to aimlessly point his gun at the parking lot. "Who the hell is out there!" he yelled getting silence as a response, he took out his phone but before he could do anything, a hand covered his mouth and then he felt volts reck through his body knocking him out.

{Parking lot secure,} Amber said as she dropped the man and became visible as the other two walked out of the shadows.

{Good job, no problems I presumed?} Ben asked as he walked into the elevator and pressed a button.

{Yes, Sir there were no problems,} Amber answered as she and Yuga went to tie the four up with some chains.

{Good,} Ben said as the door closed and the elevator started to move.

While Yuga and Amber tied the four, Lilith went to the back of the truck. {Amber look for the key of lock,} Lilith said getting a nod from the other woman.

{Here,} she said throwing at her.

Grabbing it, Lilith unlocked the lock and opened the door to look at the women who were looking at the floor something that, made her almost shed a tear not only seeing women of her age but some way younger, than her making her tighten her grip on the door, as she scanned their faces. _"Those_ _fucks are going to pay,"_ she thought. {Do they match the list?}

Yusei went through the list of the missing people. {Wait a moment,} he said and after a while of analyzing. {They are… and even some who aren't on the records.}

{What is their state?} Ben asked as he lean on the elevator wall closing his eyes.

{They look like they have been through too much,} Lilith said as the prolonged time of the door being opened made some look at her and on instinct back away. _"poor souls,"_ she thought {Outside speakers on,} she said making her helmet beep a little.

"Hey," she said gently making some flinch slightly at the voice. "We are here to help, you don't have to worry this nightmare is over," she said trying to reassure them, but it didn't have the effect, she wished making her backed away.

She took out a light grenade and changed the settings and placed it inside of the truck to make the grenade light up and illuminate the inside of the trailer.

Looking at them. "We are going to get you help," she said closing the door.

{Outside speakers off,} she said walking to the driver seat getting in, she pulled out a flash drive and stick it on the USB port on the stereo. {Now it's your turn Yusei,} she said getting out of the truck.

{Leave it to me,} he said as the truck turn itself on. {I'll get them out of here safely} he said as the car started to self-drive out of the parking lot.

{You better not fuck up,} she said with a grumble.

{geez, Nice to hear, that you have so much confidence in me.}

Ben sighed at the comment. {You three stay in your location,} he said as he went to this pouch and took out two smoke grenades.

He looked up. {X-ray on,} he gave the command and now, he was able to see the people in the fifth floor being three on the hallway close to the elevator and three in an office a bit farther from it. _"This is going to be easy."_

The door opened as Ben walked out of the elevator, he threw the grenades into the hallway soon enveloping it in smoke.

"What the hell is this!" one shouted as he tried to wave the smoke out of his face. "Call…" he didn't finish as Ben dashed at him and punched him the in face breaking the man's mask and sending him to the wall.

"Shit, we are under attack!" another yelled as he took aim at what he thought to, be Ben but before he could fire, he was elbowed in the face also breaking his mask as Ben grabbed him by the arm and threw him over his shoulder slamming the man into the ground.

The last one tried to run away but Ben fired a shock grenade hitting the fleeing man on the back shocking him and knocking him out.

"_Like, I said easy,"_ he though walking passed the three unconscious men.

**-Inside the office-**

The three men who were left, two who where with their guns aimed at the door ready to fire, one had a crocodile and the other a Hawk mask while the other was on his phone had a Tiger mask. "Come on pick up," he said tighten his grip on the phone. "Come on," he said again but the call didn't go through making the man yell as he threw the phone to the ground.

"Not working," he grunted grabbing his own rifle and took aim.

"What are, we going to do now boss?" Hawk asked.

"What else, we are going to fill who ever is attacking us with holes," Tiger said as he placed his finger on the trigger.

They stayed put as they waited for any movement of the door.

Crocodile's finger fidget near the trigger as he kept his sight forward.

Hawks shifted the placing of his feet as he tried to keep his aim steady.

Tiger stayed put as he kept his aim at the door.

The room was silent for a few seconds but that moment of silence was broken when the phone rang making Crocodile pull the trigger shooting at the door.

"You fucking idiot! Stop it!" Hawk yelled at him as he stopped firing.

Tiger went to grab the phone, picking it up he answered. "Yìshí! we are under attack!" he yelled into the phone awaiting a response from the other line.

The door was burst opened but before Hawk and Crocodile could react Ben already was in front of them and grabbed them by the neck and slammed them to the floor.

Tiger dropped his phone turning around to fire at Ben, but he was faster appearing in font, of him grabbing the muzzle of the gun and snapping it.

The man looked at disbelief at his gun dropping it, he took out a dagger. "Stay back or…" he didn't finish as Ben cut him off.

"You'll cut me into pieces?" he asked as he tilted his head to the left. "Or do you have a better line?" he asked making the man try to stab Ben on the stomach but he jumped away. "So, you actually have some fight, in you?" he asked as Tiger tighten his grip on the knife and took out another.

"I'll rip you into shreds!" he yelled as he charged towards Ben.

He went to slice Ben who dodged the attack with ease and after another attempt.

Ben grabbed Tiger by the wrist and stomped him in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Thanks for the souvenir," Ben said with a smile as he showed the knife he took from Tiger's hand. "I'm going to take good care of it," he said analyzing the knife, the knife was 30cm long overall, with a 17cm blade, the blade has double wide serrations on each side of the diamond cross-section shaped blade with a handle cast made out of black metal. "Damn, this thing is of quality."

Tiger got up and took another identical knife reversing the grip, he dashed towards Ben who did the same as his blade glowed green.

Meeting haft way, Tiger went to slice with a raising slash but Ben tried to block the attack but to his surprise the knife broke when it came into contact with Tiger's cutting, through it and scratching the sleeve of his suit making him jump back.

Ben looked at the sleeve that had the scratch but it quickly disappeared. "Interesting," he said to himself.

He looked back at Tiger who used the chance to strike Ben with a stab attack, but Ben moved out of the way and kicked Tiger on hiss lower knee, making him fall.

Tiger fell on the floor using his knife to stop him from hitting, his chin on the ground but that made the knife pierce the ground.

He tried to get up but before he could, Ben kicked him in the chin knocking him out.

{Fifth floor secured,} he said, as he stuck them to the ground. {Yusei, how are things going on your end?} he asked grabbing a chair and sitting on it.

{I'm already near the station,} Yusei said as the truck, he was controlling drove towards the location.

**-Musutafu Police Station-**

Naomasa walked in the police station yawning getting a raised eyebrow, from the officer on the counter. "Tsukauchi, what are you doing here in this hour?" he asked the detective who walked passed him.

"Chief Tsuragamae called me to come here," he said.

"But the chief left a few hours ago," the officer said making Naomasa stop and turn around to face him.

"Wait, really?" he asked getting a nod from the officer.

Naomasa took out his phone and called the most recent number and it rigged for a bit.

{Hello, Tsukauchi, why are you calling me at this hour?}

{Sorry to bother you sir, but I got a call from you about 30 minutes ago,}

{Hmm? I was sleeping until you call.}

{Oh, I apologise for disturbing you, Sir,} Naomasa said hanging up and sighed. "Well, I came here for nothing."

"Looks like someone pulled a prank on you," the officer said as Naomasa pocketed his phone.

"It seems but I know that, I heard the chief's voice," he said with another sigh as he started to walk to the door.

"Well, you can check about that later," the officer said getting a nod from Naomasa as he walked out of the building.

Naomasa yawned again as he walked towards his car but stopped when the horns, alarm and blinking lights of the truck in front of him went off. _"What the heck?"_ he thought as he approached the truck and when he did the truck went silence.

Naomasa was a bit confused, but he went back on alert when he heard the noise of static. {Hello there, Detective Tsukauchi,} came the distorted voice of Ben. {I believe, our meeting is up due.}

"_Up due?"_ he questioned himself.

{Ah, Sorry this is the first time, you're hearing my voice, it's understandable you don't recognise me,} Ben said chuckling a bit. {Take a guess, I have 40 deaths to my name and that's the only thing you know about me.}

Naomasa widen his eyes. "Omuni," he said getting the sound a loud clapping and cheering.

{You got it right at one,} Ben chuckled. {Very good detective.}

"What are you planning now?" he asked getting a yawn from Ben.

{What, am I planning now?} Ben said as the sound of a clock tic-toking started to go off. {I don't know, maybe there's something on the back of the truck,} he said as the sound of the clock was still going. {Take your time.}

Naomasa went to the back of the truck and noticed a light shining through the gaps. _"What is he planning?"_ he thought gulping as he opened the metal door to look at the women who were in cuffs.

{I'm impressed you were brave enough,} Ben said with a yawn as Naomasa called for an ambulance. {I have to give you some credit.}

Hanging up the phone, he looked at the group of women. "Help is on the way," he said as he walked to the driver seat to see the glowing flash drive.

{So, what do you think of the present?}

"What are you trying to gain with this?"

{Well I don't know maybe, your attention,} he yawned again. {Or something like that but possibly, I just want an audience.}

"What are you planning to do?" he asked as the ambulance arrived as the sound of an alarm clock went off.

{A massacre and looks like my victim have finally awaken,} he chuckled darkly as the man with the tiger mask groaned as he woke up.

"So how was your little beauty rest?" Ben asked the man who looked at him.

Tiger took a few seconds to regain his bearing. "Who the fuck…" he tried to yell but the pain on his chin stopped him.

"You shouldn't force, yourself since, I kicked you really hard back there," Ben said chuckling a little.

Tiger stayed quiet for a bit. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm Batman," he said with a gruff voice the making man snort.

"Yeah right, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he said making Ben tilt his head to the side.

"Really?" he asked getting a dry laugh from the man.

"Yup, my boss will fuck you up as soon, he finds out about this!" he yelled making Ben first to chuckle then laugh loudly.

"That's a good one, I have to admit," he laugh while Tiger glared at him through the mask.

"Don't get so cocky!" he yelled as Ben got up and walked over to him and crouched down.

Looking down at him, Ben opened the palm of his hand as the substance appeared on it and turn into a knife, the knife was It was 20cm in length overall with dark ebony blade that was 10cm with ergonomic handle with deeper finger grooves and it had a button on its groves.

"Tell me who's this boss of yours?" he asked getting a snort from the man.

"Like hell, I'm telling you shit," he grunted making Ben sighed, lowering the man's sleeve as the blade started to emit a faint red glow.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pressed the knife's edge on the man's forearm making him flinch. "Are really sure about that?" Ben asked as the man grunted.

"Go fuck yourself!" he yelled making Ben chuckle as he pushed the edge inside of the man's forearm making him scream. "Stop it!" he yelled as he tried to free himself only getting laughs from Ben.

"Why should I?" he asked as the glow became brighter making the man scream even louder and thrash trying to escape. "Yes, keep doing that, it only makes things even more fun!" Ben yelled at the man who's screams of pain drowned Ben's yells.

Naomasa was sicken to hear the screams and glee on Ben's voice while, he torture the man. "Omuni stop this right now!" he yelled.

Ben sighed. {Fine, I'll stop,} pulling out the knife, he looked down at the man's forearm where the knife left a cauterized scar. "So are you going to talk now?" he asked the man.

Tiger was trying to move but the sticky foam stopped his movements. "Answer me?" Ben asked as he pressed his foot on the cauterized wound making the man scream again.

"Fuck off!" he yelled as he gritted his teeth so tight that it threaten to break, Ben sighed as he grabbed the man's leg and started to drag him towards the wall and he punched through it making a hole.

Ben dangle the man from the edge. "How about now?" he asked as the man looked down and widen his eyes as he tried to reach the inside.

"Pull me back!" he yelled as he desperately looked at Ben trying to reach him. "Please, I do anything!" he yelled making Ben smirk.

"Then tell me who's your boss?" Ben asked making the man go silent making, Ben sigh as he pressed it on the man's leg making the man go into a panic mode. "Tell me his name, or I'll cut off your leg," he said making the man frantically try to reach him but it was to far. "Well?"

"Yìshí! My boss's name is Yìshí Kòngzhì!" he yelled making Ben smirk inside his mask.

"Where can I find him?" Ben asked the man pressing the knife closer.

"Shit don't do this! Red Lotus, he's the owner of the Red Lotus casino! You can find him there!" he yelled making Ben chuckle.

He laughed as he raised the man up. "Tell me what was he planning to do with those kidnapped women?"

"They were to be sell on an auction!"

"When and where?"

"On the casino two hours from now!" he yelled. "Please let me in!" he begged.

{Well, Detective you heard the man, Yìshí Kòngzhì is the man responsible for this,} Ben said with a chuckle while the voice of the man who was begging was still heard. {Well you have run out of you use.}

{No! please no! I beg you!} the man's scream came from the radio.

"Omuni…" Naomasa didn't finish as the sound of the screams faded until there was heard a splat.

{Well pop goes the weasel } Ben said in a sing song voice and started to chuckle. {Well you heard it, detective, you know the who, the where and the when } he kept talking in that sing song voice. {Now it's up to you,} he said laughing as the radio turn off and the flash drive stopped blinking.

"_This is bad, really bad,"_ he thought as he stopped the recorder and called Daishin. _"Come on pick up," _he thought as the phone answered.

{Tsukauchi, why are you calling me at this hour?} the man asked with a yawned.

{Sorry to bother but we have a major problem, Omuni has plan an attack on someone.}

There was short silence on the other line. {Where are you now?}

{The police station.}

{Good, I'm telling the other to meet you there, I'll be there shorty,} Daishin hanged making Naomasa sigh as he looked at the flash drive using his gloves, he took out the pen drive and analyzed it.

**-Parking lot building-**

Ben walked up the to the van and his car to see the others already out of their suits. "Well looks like, I'm dead last," he said with a chuckle as the suit undid itself and went back to his watch.

"Looks like it," Amber said as Yusei come out of the van with his phone on hand. "What did you find, Yu-chan?" she asked getting a sigh from Yusei as he pointed his phone to the ground making a hologram of a person to show up.

It was a hologram of man who had a skinny built, he had a lighter skin complex, short slick back black hair, dark blue eyes and his attire was of expansive black suit.

"This is Yìshí Kòngzhì, the owner of the red lotus casino and someone suspected in having the most unfair casino in town," Yusei said as the hologram changed to shows some news articles about the casino being rigid. "Any game in that place seems to dry people's money with ease something, he was taken to court but they were dead ends since, he always had defenses and proved otherwise."

"Is that all?" Amber asked getting a nod from Yusei.

"Besides of claims of fraud, nothing really," he said as Ben walked in front to check the articles.

"I see, looks like we have to get in deep," Ben said as he looked at his watch tapping on the screen making small square figure hologram to appear as Ben scroll through some. "Yuga will go with Yusei while Amber, you are going with Lilith and me."

They nodded and walked to their assign partners.

Pressing again on the screen making metallic flakes to cover, Ben's body and when the flakes settled it showed Ben's different attire.

His new attire was of a black button up vest with a white long sleeve and turtleneck undershirt and a green tie, black slacks and formal black shoes.

He went inside of his car turning it on and they drove off.


End file.
